A Girl, A Wizard and Two Superheroes
by Samantha1105
Summary: Rima is new. In her life, she'd already moved 3 times! She's a little different than other girls, but Fanboy and Chum Chum get her into the swing of things. They help her meet new people and change her life for the best. Told from the POV of my OC! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Almost a Crappy Day

Reader's Note: HEY GUYS!I know I haven't posted up a story in a LONG time. I decided it was time for a change.  
My main cartoon stories will now be for Fanboy and Chum Chum. I've grown to love this cartoon and writing for it has been really easy for me. I hope you enjoy my fist ever FB&CC fanfic! (Special thanks to cartuneslover17 for my inspiration!) BTW, my OC's name is pronounced, (REE-ma): Rima.

-Chapter 1, Almost Crappy Day-

I was soo UPSET with my mom and dad today. We were moving, AGAIN! In my life, I had already moved three times. New Jersey, Florida and Alaska. And now I'm moving to this urban "No-where-land" and I'm pissed! I always knew this day was going to come, but...I just wasen't ready. I didn't think it was true, real.

"Rima, eat your bagel honey."  
"I don't like whole wheat mom!"  
"Oh crud, I asked her for plain, those people NEVER listen!"

A crappy day had to start with a crappy breakfast. A whole wheat bagel, drenched in low fat butter. Dripping oil on my napkin, the bag it came in, and now my grey skinny jeans. I tried rubbing the oil off with the napkin, but it only made things worse. Now I had a huge oil stain onmy right pant leg. I sighed and looked at the stores we passed in the car.

"Rima, things will be fine, you make friends soo quickly," my mom assured me."Your such a pretty girl, you'll be fine." I didn't respond. I closed my eyes and slowly fell unconcious.

-  
When I woke up, the car was parked in a driveway. I was guessing we were here, our new town, our new home. I rubbed my eyes and unstrapped myself. I opened the car door and hopped out.

"Good morning sweetie,"my father greeted. Then he signaled me to wipe some drool from my face.  
"Grab your bags from the moving van."  
"Okay," I sighed. I walked over to the van and climbed in the back. I notice I still had the oil stain on my jeans. I grabbed my bag that I labled 'Stuff' and hopped out the truck.I noticed two kids walking down the street. They were laughing and wearing bright colors. I couldn't really see cuz I need glasses. I continued to drag my bag into my new home, but the two kids stood infront of me. I looked up and saw two huge smiles and four large eyes fixed on me.

"Uh...hello," I grinned. They giggled to eachother. Were they laughing at me? Because they were ones to talk. They were wearing costumes in the middle of June! No where close to October!

"What's soo funny?," I asked feeling a little embarassed. They stared at eachother for a second with large smiles, then returned there gaze to me.  
"Your new here!," the taller one said. He was tall and thin and wore a purple and green costume.  
"Yeah I'm new, who cares?" I stammered.  
"WE DO!," the shorter one shouted,"Fanboy and I love new people!"  
"Fan...boy?," I asked. I was soo confused. My mother came out from our house and smiled when she noticed me talking to the kids.  
She greeted them immediatly.  
"Rima, who are these kids?," she smiled.

"I'M FANBOY!," the taller one answered.  
"AND I'M CHUM CHUM!," the shorter one added. My mother looked puzzled.  
"Halloween already?," she asked herself,"Well it was nice meeting you boys." She walked back into our house holding her head.  
I turned my attention back to the boys.

"What's with the costumes?," I asked. They didn't answer me, they were peering down the street. I didn't bother to look since I knew I couldn't see. Fanboy suddenly grabbed my hand.

"Do you wanna meet our friend?," he asked me. Before I could reply, he dragged me down the sidewalk. There was a boy with scarlet hair and braces. He was holding a rusty book, almost with a leather looking cover. He has a serious looking expression on his face. The stripes on his collared shirt almost matched his hair.

"Who's this?," I whispered to Fanboy. His attention was still on the boy.

"Kyle, this is our new friend...uh.."  
"Rima," I interupted.  
"Yeah, that," Fanboy said,"She just moved in down the street." Kyle gazed at me. I smiled and used my bag to cover the oil stain on my pants.

"Well, hello," he smiled. My eyes widened. His accent hit my ears. I flushed and hid behind my black hair. What was going on with me?  
My heart sank.

"I, uh...have to go," I mumbled. I snatched my bag and power walked back home. When I got back, the van was gone. I walked inside and saw boxes and bags everywhere. My mother walked up to me.  
"Had fun with your new friends?," she asked me. I nodded. On the inside, I felt stupid for running away. Now they probably thought I was a weirdo. "Your father built your bed and dresser, why don't you pack away your clothes and make your bed?"  
"Sure mom," I sighed.  
I walked upstairs to my room. It was small with a large bay window to look out of. I didn't have too much junk so the small room was perfect. The carpet was an ugly shade of burgundy and it felt old. The walls were light grey. It was fine with me since my bed sheets were soo colorful. I made my bed and lyed down.

"Why was I so nervouse?," I asked myself,"It must have been those weird boys. Or maybe that other kid. What was his name again?" I sat up and looked out the window, there wasen't much to see. My father walked into my room.

"Why don't you take a walk and get to know the streets?," he suggested.

"Sounds good to me," I replied. I changed out of my stained jeans, grabbed my favorite red sweater, and headed out the door. For some reason, I still felt nervous. I don't know why. 


	2. Chapter 2 A Slushie and a Book

-Chapter 2, A Slushie and a Book-

I had five dollars sitting in my pocket and I was looking for somewhere to spend it. I still had that nervous feeling in my chest that didn't want to go away. I stopped infont of a store called,"_The Frosty Mart_."  
It caught my eye and it was a place where I could get food. Especially since I hadn't had a bite to eat all day.  
I walked in and heard a little bell go off when the automatic doors closed. A bored and tired looking teenager was standing at the counter.

"Welcome to the Frosty Mart," he grunted.

"Uh...okay." He stared at me.  
"Have I see you around before?," he asked.  
"Uh,no," I replied,"I just moved in down the street." He nodded.  
"Well then, welcome...again," he greeted. I walked through the cold isles of the store and picked up a bag of sour cream and onion potatoe chips. I saw a large machine that took up the back wall. There was a small sign that read,"_**Frost Freezy Freeze, $1.00**_" Infront of the machine were the two boys I saw earlier. They were laughing with eachother. They both turned around and saw me.

"RIMA!," they shouted.  
"Oh, hey guys," I waved. They pulled me in a hug.  
"What are you doing here?," Fanboy asked me.  
"I got a little hungry," I replied.  
"Why did you leave earlier, Rima?," Chum Chum asked. I thought quickly. Why DID I leave?  
"Uh...lots of unpacking to do," I lied. But they seemed to believe me. "Well since your here," Fanboy started,"You REALLY MUST try the FFF special."  
"Oh, I was going to," I replied. The boys smiled, HUGE, smiles. I filled my cup with pink slushie and headed to the register.

"$2.25," the teen said. I read his name tag "Here you go...Lenny?"  
"That's me," he smiled. I grabbed my chips and slushie and headed to the door.  
"Oh by the way," I said,"I like your glasses." He fixed them and snorted.  
"He-he, thanks," he replied. I hoped that would make him a little happier. I walked down the street with my two new friends.I took a sip of the slushie.

"This is really good!," I smiled.  
"We know! What would life be without it?,"Chum Chum added.  
"Nothing!," Fanboy answered. We laughed and walked into the park. There were soo many kids playing and running and having a good time. But it was soo hot out. I decided to sit under a large tree for shade and let the boys play. I ate my snack, drank my slushie, and watched them swing. I noticed someone talking on the other side of the tree I was sitting under. I felt compelled to look on the other side, so I did. It was the boy from earlier. I turned away quickly. That nervous feeling came back to me again. Why?

"Hello?," he smiled at me,"Rima, was it?" I nodded. He was reading the book he was holding earlier.  
"Yeah," I replied. I hid behind my hair again.  
"Well, I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself," he added,"My name's Kyle." I smiled. I always forget the most common names.

"Nice to meet you, Kyle." I looked at the book he was holding. He followed my gaze until he saw what I was looking at.  
"Oh, this?," he asked holding up the old book,"This is a _Necronomicon_." I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"It's an ancient book of spells and charms...from the dead."

"Oh," I replied,"Why do you have that?" He leaned in closer to me. I lost my breath. We were face to face and I know my face was red.  
"You may not believe me, but...I'm a wizard." My eyes widened. For some reason, I actually believed him.  
"I do believe you," I answered almost in a trance. He smiled.

"Good girl," he replied. We moved away from eachother. Then suddenly he shouted,"SCRIVNER ELF!" A cloud of smoke appeared, along with a few sparkles. A weird looking creature appeared. Didn't really seem like an elf to me. He looked depressed and tired. Almost everyone I met seemed to look depressed and tired.  
The 'elf' looked at me.

"Who's this? Your girlfriend?," he asked. I held my breath. Kyle snarled.  
"QUIET!," he commanded,"Take a note for me Scrivner." A notepad and a feather with ink floated infront of the elf. He prepared to write.  
"Jot this down quickly,"Kyle started,"Go to the gift shop and buy a gift for Rima."  
"How do you spell that? You know, her name?"  
"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING!-" before he could finish, the elf disappeared. Kyle folded his arms and mumbled to himself.

"Why did you want to buy me a gift,Kyle?," I asked.  
"Well, I wanted to do so for tweedle dee and tweedle doof," he replied,"but they have their own problems.  
I try to do it for those whom believe in my abilities as a wizard. But for you, also a welcome gift." I smiled.

"Well, thanks," I replied,"Wizards are...cool." I know I sounded stupid. My nerves were getting the best of me. I mean, this **AMAZING** dude who I now find out has **MAGIC POWERS** is talking to me. And all I could think to say was,"Wizards are cool." He stood up and dusted his jeans. I noticed he was wearing a cape and we had the same red colored high-tops. He held a hand out towards me to help me up. I hesitated, but took his offer. I signaled to walk towards the swings, where Fanboy and Chum Chum were.

"_So_...," he started,"Do you have any secrets as great as mine?"  
"Me?," I asked,"No, nothing special about me." He raised an eyebrow at me and continued walking. Fanboy and Chum Chum had caught a glimce of Kyle and I talking and rushed to takle him. When they all ended up on the grassy pavement, Kyle exploded.

"GET OFF ME YOU HALF SENCED EMBASILES!," he shouted. They didn't really listen to him. I let out a giggle.  
They all looked up at me and smiled. I helped them up off the floor.  
"Simpletons,"Kyle mumbled as he dusted himself off. He turned his attention back to me."Since it's becoming dark,  
I probably should walk you home."  
"OH! OH! US TOO!,"Chum Chum added. I noticed Kyle gave them an annoyed look, but they didn't. My face flushed red again.

"Oh, thank you," I replied. We walked down the street. I made sure I walked next to Kyle. He seemed to notice. "Are you watching me?," he asked. I jumped and quickly shook my head. I saw a small grin appear on his face. Fanboy grabbed my hand and dragged me forward.

"YOUR HOME!,"he shouted. I looked back at everyone.

"Thanks guys,"I said,"I had a great day." I waved goodbye to everyone and watched them go. Kyle turned back around and looked at me with a confused look before completly turning away. I heart sank again. I quickly went inside and locked the door behind me. I ran straight upstairs to my room and closed the door.

"What is wrong with me?,"I asked myself again. I gasped. I couldn't be..._could I_?


	3. Chapter 3 Silver Stars and Bruises

-Chapter 3, Silvers Stars and Bruises-

Summer days were coming to an end. Fanboy and Chum Chum became close friends of mine, even though I noticed the common costume trend. My mother got used to it too and my father though it was cool.  
I haden't seen Kyle since the night he had walked me home, but I thought about him alot.  
It was the last week of summer. School was going to start soon. My parents were taking me to my new school. I hopped out the car and looked at the building. It was odd looking and yellow. It almost looked slanted. I stayed close to my parents as we walked into the building.  
I sat down in the main office while my parents talked to a tall, thin woman at the front desk. She called herself,"_Ms. Olive_". She told my parents she was a Kindergarden teacher, but she also taught French to the middle school students. I would have her for that class.

"Rima," my mother started,"Say hello to Ms. Olive." I turned my attention to her. She smiled as though someone was using strings to pull her face. I shivered at her appearence. I showed her a nervous grin.  
"Uh...hello,"I stammered. She clapped her hands.  
"We're gonna have such **FUN** this year!,"she laughed. My parents laughed with her. I slid down in my seat. I was soo embarassed, even though we were the only people in the office. Ms. Olive handed my parents my schedual.  
"Her homeroom teacher is Mr. Mufflin," she told them,"School starts the second, see you then Rima!"

We left the office. On the way out, I spotted Fanboy and Chum Chum.  
"Mom,"I said,"You guys can go on without me." My mother smiled when she noticed the costumed boys walking down the street.  
"Okay,"she replied,"have fun then." They drove off, giving me five dollars before they left, like always. I ran to catch up to my friends.

"HEY GUYS!,"I shouted. They turned around and smiles formed on their faces.  
"RIMA!,"they shouted, like they always did. We hugged and laughed with eachother.  
"Guess who's got five dollars?," I smiled.

"Are you gonna buy us Frosty Freezy Freezes again, Rima?," Chum Chum asked. I nodded and watched the boys hop around and cheer.

"Your the best buddy!," Fanboy said,"What would we do without you?" I blushed.  
"Aw, you guys are too kind," I replied. We laughed again and made our way to the Frosty Mart. Lenny stood, hunched over the counter. He grunted when he saw Fanboy and Chum Chum enter the store.

"Lenny! My good man!,"Fanboy greeted,"What's the special for today?"  
"You leaving,"Lenny replied. I frowned. I didn't know Lenny hated my friends. Something came over me. I felt angry.  
"**THAT'S NOT VERY NICE**!,"I shouted. Lenny gasped when he saw me at the front door. I covered my mouth and hid behind my hair.  
"Oh,I'm...uh..sorry,"Lenny replied. Fanboy and Chum Chum laughed.  
"Rima, you have super powers!,"Chum Chum giggled,"_Super Scream_!" I was soo embarassed. I was never good at controlling my emotions.

"I'm soo sorry,Lenny,"I whispered. He didn't answer me. I felt a pain in my stomach, I felt guilty.  
I threw the five dollar bill on the floor.  
"Here guys,"I sniffed,"Treat yourselves." I ran out and ignored the calls from the boys.  
I covered my face as I ran. Warm tears fell down my face. I suddenly bumped into someone and hit the floor.

"HEY! WATCH WERE YA GOIN'!,"a large teenager shouted at me. I looked up and saw a blonde haired,  
large massed teen. He raised a fist at me and pulled my up by the shirt.  
"I haven't seen ya round here befo!,"he laughed,"The name's Boog! Known fo my awsome skills at _Chimp-Chomp _and plenty of bops!"

"W...What?,"I shouted,"What are you gonna do to me?"  
"What I do best!,"he smiled. He raised his fist high. I cried harder and louder. On the inside, I felt I deserved it for yelling at Lenny. Boog laughed at my crying and punched me hard at my side. I was thrown onto the sidewalk.

"That was only the beginin'!," he laughed. I closed my eyes and waited for the abuse to start again. My hair was getting stuck to my face from crying. My face was hot and burning red. My side felt bruised. I heard loud footsteps coming towards me.

"STOP!,"a familiar voice cried. I looked up and saw him. Kyle. I didn't want him to see me this way, but it was too late. He grabbed my arm and swiftly pulled me up off the floor before Boog could hit me again.  
"RUN, RIMA!,"he shouted. I caught my breath and followed him. I held on tightly to his hand.  
Boog shouted and chased after us. I felt like we were running a marathon. We stopped infront of a building. Kyle unlocked the front door and pushed me in. Then he let himself in and locked the door. Boog banged on the door loud and hard. So hard, the whole wall shook.

"YOUR LUCKY THAT NERD CAME FOR YA!,"he shouted. I crawled into a corner and hid my face. Boog continued to bang on the door for a few more minutes until he finally gave up. It was quiet for a few minutes until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I screamed.

"No, No, No! It's only me!,"Kyle shouted. My eyes widened. I peeked up from my hair and saw him,  
looking concerned.

"K...Kyle?,"I whispered. He nodded. I quickly pulled the hair off my face and whiped away some tears that continued to fall.  
"Are you hurt?,"he asked. I shook my head and tried to stand up. I fell hard on the ground and grabbed my side.

"OUCH!,"I cried. His eyes widened. He came closer to me and poked my side. I winced and quickly swatted his hand away.

"You _are_ hurt,"he frowned,"How on **EARTH** did you run all this way?" I looked up at him.

"I was afraid,"I replied,"And cuz...you told me to." He stared straight at me. My heart sank again.  
I hid behind my hair.

"Why do you do that?,"he asked me.  
"Do what?,"I replied from behind my hair. He inched closer along the floor until he was sitting infront of me.

"That thing, with your hair,"he said. My heart rate was increasing at a deadly pace. I looked up at him. His confused face suddenly turned soft.

"Thank you,"I said, disregarding his question. I pulled myself up off the floor, holding on to my side and letting some tears escape my eyes. He quickly rushed to my side.

"Where do you think your going?,"he asked me with a tone of sass. I limped towards the door.  
"Home,"I replied. He stood infront of the door and shot a serious expression at me.

"No you will not!,"he shouted. He grabbed my arm and placed it on his shoulders to help me stand.  
His other hand sat on my waist as he walked me over to a burgundy couch. My face was flushed and I kept my head down. He let go of me and allowed me to sit. Then he handed me a phone.

"Call your parents,"he commanded. I followed his orders and called them.

"They said there gonna be late getting here,"I told him,"They went out and they're sorta stuck in traffic."

"Fine then,"Kyle replied. I handed him the phone, which he placed on an end table. He sat next to me on the couch.  
"Rima,"he started. I faced him. His face was slightly red and he was playing with his fingers.  
"Kyle?,"I said. He looked up at me.

"Remember that gift I said I was going to purchase for you?," he asked. I nodded. He pulled a small black box out of his pocket.  
"I saved this till the day I would see you again,"he added. He handed me the box. I blushed as I slowly pulled off the square cover. Inside was a small, silver star hanging by a thin silver chain. I pulled it out and realized it was a necklace. I turned to Kyle.

"Is this _really_ for me?,"I asked. He nodded. That nervous feeling I had months ago came back. I realized I wasen't nervous at all. I was...in love. I pulled Kyle into a hug. I felt his body go stiff and slowly go soft when he hugged me back. We stayed in the hug for a long time, breathing quietly. He held me tight on one side and softly on the other side where I was hurt.  
I didn't want to let go, but I did. He looked at me, his face flushed red and a sick expression on his face.

"Rima...I think I-" A knock at the door interuppted his sentence. We both looked over at the door,  
and then back at eachother."I think I need to answer the door,"he finished. As he walked over to the doo, I looked down at the little black box. I dropped the necklace back into the box, closed it, and pushed it into my pocket. When I looked over at the door, I saw Kyle leading my concerned parents into his house.

"RIMA DARLING! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!,"my mother shouted. I nodded. My father shook Kyle's hand.  
"Thank you for taking care of my daughter,"he told him. My mother approached him too.  
"Why don't you come over tomorrow for dinner?,"she suggested. Kyle looked over at me. His face,  
slightly pink. I smiled at him.

"I would be delighted to,"he replied. My father helped me up off the couch and to the door. I stopped and turned to my father.  
"Do you mind waiting for me outside?,"I asked him. He let go of me and smiled. He walked out with my mother. I faced Kyle.

"Thank you,"I said. He hugged me and I hugged him back."For everything,"I added.

"The pleasure was all mine,"he replied. I moved away from him before walking out the door. He watched me go and waved goodbye as we drove away.

"What a nice young man,"my mother commented.  
"Yeah,"I said,"I know. I pulled the black box out of my pocket and looked at the necklace.  
Even though I was attacked, injured, and now bruised, today had to be the best day of my life.


	4. Chapter 4 An Item

-Chapter 4, An Item-

I woke up the next morning with the worst pain in my side. I could barley sit up, but I knew I had to or else my parents would worry. I sat up, grabbing on to anything I could for balance. I looked up at my dresser and saw it, the little black box sitting there.

"_Yesterday, it was all real_," I told myself. Everything was sorta a big blur for me. The attack,  
running away, Kyle just suddenly being there. I smiled. _Kyle_, that wizard dude, save me. I gasped.

"OH MY GOSH!,"I shouted,"He's coming over for dinner tonight!" I shot up out of bed, holding on to my bruised side. I snatched the black box off my dresser and opened it. The little silver star caught the light and twinkled in my eye. I pulled it out and walked to my door, where my mirror hung. I opened the clasp on the necklace and closed it on the metal loop. I let the star fall on my chest and admired it in the mirror. I felt like it belonged there. I smiled and the pain on my side seemed to fade away. Then something weird happened. The little star on my necklace started to glow. My mirror cracked into thousands of tiny pieces. I screamed and fell to the floor.

"What's going on?,"I screamed. I heard my parents running up the stairs. They opened the door and gasped when they saw the glass on the carpet and me on the floor.

WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE RIMA?,my father asked. I looked down at the necklace, it had stopped glowing. I looked back up to my parents. They were still waiting for an answer.

"I...uh,"I started,"Had an...accident."  
I'll get the vacuum,my mother said.  
They both walked back down stairs. I ran to my closet and grabbed the dress my mom made me wear for the dinner. It was red and sparkly with ruffled sleeves. I had only wore it once for a Christmas show at my old school. I quickly got changed into it and put on my silver flats. I ran out the house before my parents saw me.

"Kyle is _sooo _gunna hear from me!,I said to myself. As I walked to his house, I saw Fanboy and Chum Chum giving each other piggy-back rides. They spotted me and ran my way.

RIMA! RIMA,WAIT UP!,Fanboy shouted. Chum Chum saved his breath and was focused more on the piggy-back ride **HE** was giving. I stopped and waited for them to catch up to me.  
Fanboy gazed. "Rima, you look...whoa!" I looked down. I forgot I was wearing the dress. I didn't think I looked my best though because my hair was in an untidy ponytail.

"Thanks,"I replied,"but I really have to go."  
"Where are you going?,"Chum Chum asked.  
Yeah, and are you okay?,We heard about your encounter with..._BOOG_! I sighed.

"I'm going to Kyle's house,"I told them,"And yes, I'm okay." They smiled at me.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?,Chum Chum and I were just on our way to Kyle's house right now!", Fanboy smiled. I gasped. I really wanted to see Kyle, _alone_, without the boys tagging along. We walked along until we reached Kyle's house. I rang his doorbell.

"You don't have to do all that," Chum Chum said,"Fanboy and I usually just climb through the-" The door opened and Kyle stood at the doorway with that signature serious expression. Then his eyes fell on me. He instantly smiled.

"Rima," he said,"Your...your wearing a dress?" Then he noticed the costumed boys behind me and his expression returned.  
"HI KYLE!,"Fanboy waved. Before Kyle could insult him, I grabbed onto his shirt.  
"We need to talk, NOW!,"I whispered. Kyle removed my hands and fixed his shirt.

"Do we?,"he asked. I nodded.  
"About this," I replied as I pointed to the necklace. We looked over at Fanboy and Chum Chum who were having a burping contest. Kyle flinched and ached to insult them. I turned his head towards me.

"How are we gonna get them to leave?,"I asked him. He shrugged.

"Those are **YOUR** idiot friends,"he answered,"You figure it out!"  
"There your friends too!,"I replied. I noticed Fanboy and Chum Chum were watching us.

"What's going on?,"Chum Chum asked. Kyle and I thought for something to say.  
"Nothing,"he replied,"We just...uh-"  
"Heard there was a new flavor of Frosty Freezy Freeze out today!,"I added. Fanboy and Chum Chum squealed and smiled at eachother. They rushed out of Kyle's house, to the Frosty Mart. Kyle laughed and locked his door.

"Ninnies,"he said to himself. I cleared my throut to get his attention.

"Kyle,"I started,"This necklace broke my mirror this morning!" Kyle's face turned bright red.

"Did it really?," he asked me. I was confused. The tone in his voice almost sounded..._happy_.  
"What's going on?,"I asked him. He played with his fingers. I grabbed his hands and stared at him "KYLE?"

"Well...you see,"he started,"That '_necklace_' I gave you isn't really a necklace." My eyes grew. I looked down at the little star.

"What is it then?,"I shouted. Kyle swallowed down hard. He started sweating a little too. I paniced. Was it something bad?  
"Well, us wizards have our own way of finding out if someone...likes them." I thought for a second.  
"So you mean...,the more I like you, the more it **GLOWS**?," I asked.

"Mostly,"he replied,"You must like me quite alot, hence the mirror incident." My face turned pale. I hid behind my hair. I ran towards the door and onto the street. I couldn't belive it. He knew one of my biggest secrets!

"RIMA, WAIT!,"he shouted. I turned around as I ran and noticed he was chasing after me, his cape flying behind his as he ran. It was getting dark out. I knew my parents would have noticed I was gone. I rushed up the stairs to my house and knocked on the door. I had left my key in my room. Kyle caught up to me.  
"Rima, I'm terribly sorry! Ever so sorry!"

My mother opened the door. She had a confused look on her face when she noticed me wearing my dress.  
"There you are!,"she said,"And just in time for dinner too!" She smiled at Kyle and walked us inside. Instead of three chairs at the table, there was an extra for him. There was a nice red table cloth and my mother used the fancy china. The napkins were folded and there were three gold candles lit. I sat down and Kyle sat next to me.  
"Your father and I will be out in a minute,"my mother told me. She left us alone in the dining room. Kyle played with his fingers. I hid behind my hair. It was soo quiet. The lack of noise was becoming unbearable. I had something I wanted to say to him, but I was too afraid to ask. I looked over at Kyle. His hair covered his face. Under the low light, the different tones and shades of red really came through. He suddenly turned and faced me. I lost my breath. I decided to ask my question.

"Kyle?,"I said. He raised an eyebrow at me.  
"Rima?," he replied. His accent made my name sound so elegant.

"Do you...uh..do you kinda sorta-"  
"Like you?,"he asked. His face was flushed. So was mine. The star on my glowed bright again. My glass cup broke and the candle light blew out. We screamed at the sound of the glass shattering. My parents ran in, both nicley dressed.

"Are you guys okay!,"My father asked. I ran through thoughts.

"I'm sorry,"Kyle apologized,"I'm soo clumsy at times. Please fogive me." I looked at Kyle with shock on my face. That little actor! From under the table, he grabbed my hand. I think he knew that would keep me quiet, cuz it did.

"It's alright,"my mother replied,"I'll get you another glass,Rima." I dusted the broken glass on my napkin and folded it. My mother came back with a new glass and re-lit the candles. My father carried a large tray of food. On it was a bowl of rice, a large chicken, a bowl of vegetables, a pie, and sparkling apple cider. It was always the same meal when we had guests over. Kyle smiled at the food.

"Waaay better than the glop they serve at school," he laughed,"A trillion times over!" My parents laughed with him, although I knew they only liked the way his accent sounded. I stayed quiet. He was still holding my hand under the table. When my mom started serving food, I tugged ot his arm.

"Huh?,"he whispered to me.

"You never answered my question,"I replied. His face turned pink.

"Time and place for everything,"he whispered. I frowned. He smiled to himself and revealed his braced teeth. I let go of his hand and began eating the food my mother placed on my plate.

"So Kyle,"my father started,"Have you always lived here?"  
"Uh...,"he stammered,"No. Not really."

"Where are you from?,"my mother asked. Kyle played with his fingers under the table. For some reason, he gets really nervous around my parents. I smirked to myself and ate my food.

"M...M...Minnesota,"he replied. I knew he wasn't telling the truth. I giggled and turned to my parents.

"Mom, dad, can you excuse us?,"I asked them. They nodded. I dragged Kyle into the kitchen.

"What's the matter?,"he asked. I stared at him, trying my hardest not to hid behind my hair.  
"_Minnesota_?,"I laughed. He smiled at my laughing.  
"What did you want me to tell them? I'm from Milkweed because I'm a wizard!"  
"They would think you were weirder than Fanboy and Chum Chum."We laughed. For once, I was actually able to talk to Kyle normally without hiding. I took off the and placed it in his hand. He gave me a confused look.

"Let's avoid any more accidents,"I joked. He pushed the necklace down in his pocket.  
"Your not doing that thing,"he said.  
"What thing?,"I replied. He tugged at my hair.  
"That thing with your hair,"he replied. I blushed.

"I know,"I replied,"I'm getting better." We smiled at eachother.  
"Your parents,"Kyle said,"The dinner..."  
"Oh right!,"I replied,"We should be getting back." Kyle grabbed my hand again. I stopped and stared at him.

"Well?," he started,"What are you waiting for? Walk me to your dining room."  
"But...your holding my hand,"I mumbled. He smiled.  
"It's alright to tease your parents sometimes.,"he replied. My eyes widened. "_That little trouble maker_!", I thought to myself. But I followed his orders anyways. When we walked into the room, my father choked on a piece of chicken. My mother dropped her fork. Here's the thing with my parents, they hate to see me grow up. Since I'm there only child, they're always trying to hold on to me. So seeing me, red faced and holding onto a boy's hand, came as a shock to them. We sat down, not letting go of eachother. My parents stared as we ate.

"Rima...honey,"my mother stammered. Kyle interupted her.

"How rude of me,"he scoffed to my parents,"We shouldn't be enduring an act of _PDA _at the dinner table." My parents exchanged looks. Kyle laughed out loud.  
"PDA?,"I heard my father whisper to my mother. Kyle stood up.

"I really should be going,"he announced. I stood next to him "I'll...uh, walk you to the door,"I insisted. Kyle waved to my parents and straightened his cape.  
"Thank you ever so much for the food." He turned towards the door. "Goodnight." I walked him to the door and opened it.

"Kyle,"I started,"You do know that when I sit back at that table, I'm going to be questioned." He laughed.  
"Of course you are,"he replied,"Just tell them what we all know."  
"What do you mean?,"I asked. He moved closer to me and pulled me in a hug. I hugged him back. The cold breeze that entered swayed his cape.

"Think about it,"he whispered in my ear. Then he kissed my shoulder where his head sat. My body went numb. My arms dropped to my side. I felt a little dizzy too. He slowly let me go.

"Goodnight, Rima,"he said. I couldn't move. My breathing was uneven.  
"G...goodnight, K...K...Kyle,"I managed to get out. I watched him leave, his cape blowing behind him as he walked. He turned around and smiled at me before he completely turned away. I slowly closed the door and locked it. I walked back to the dining room and sat down. My parents were smiling at me.

"Rima,"my mother cried,"I had no idea that you and Kyle had become an item." I gave her a confused look.

"Item?,"I asked,"What do you-"

"Dating!,"she interrupted,"I had no idea you were ready to start dating!" I gasped.  
"WHAT?,"I shouted,"WE ARE **NOT** DATING AND WE ARE **NOT** AN...ITEM!" My parent's eyes widened at the same time. My mother said nothing more and began cleaning off the table. For some reason, I felt like she **WANTED** me to date Kyle. I excused myself from the table and walked upstairs to my room. I changed into my pajamas and sat in my bed.

What did he mean when he said "_Tell them what we all know_? I thought for a long time. I layed down. My head hit the pillow.

"Kyle is such a troublemaker,"I giggled to myself. I laughed at the thought. He was such a poser, especiallyat dinner. Although, it was sorta fun to mess with my parents. I touched the spot on my shoulder that Kyle kissed. I sighed.

"How does he do it?,"I asked myself,"Shy one minute, brave the next. It's like _magic_..."


	5. Chapter 5 I Love You, I Think

-Chapter 5, I Love You...I Think-

A week after Kyle came over, I woke up and got ready for my first day of school. For once, I actually got to choose what I wanted to wear. I wore my favorite red sweater, a black shirt underneath, and my favorite grey skinny jeans. After 10 washes, my mother had **FINALLY** got the oil stain out. To finish it all off, I wore my red high tops that reminded me of Kyle. I hadn't seen him since the dinner and again, I had thought about him TONS!

"RIMA!,"my mother called.  
"I'm coming!,"I called back. I ran downstairs."What's up?"  
"Your friends are at the door,"she smiled. I opened the front door and saw Fanboy and Chum Chum.

"HI RIMA!,"they smiled.  
"Hey guys!,"I replied. I was sorta worried that they would be mad at me because I had lied to them about a new flavor of Frosty Freezy Freeze. But they didn't seem angry, or even seem to remeber.

"C'mon! Let's walk to school!,"Fanbot suggested.  
"Okay!,"I replied. I ran inside and grabbed my backpack.

"BYE MOM!,"I yelled. She locked me out and waved at me from the window. We walked down the cold sidewalk. I listened to all the stories the boys told me about Mr. Mufflin.

"Sometimes when he goes crazy, his hair piece flys off his head!,"Chum Chum laughed.  
"Yeah, and his lazy eyes are creepy too!,"Fanboy added. I laughed and shivered all at the same time. I had never heard of the term "lazy eye**S**" before. I always thought only one eye could go lazy. Suddenly, the boys stopped and stared across the street. They grabbed me and ran.

"What's going on?,"I asked. The looks on their faces were terrifying.  
"BOOG!,"Fanboy replied,"If he sees us, he'll take our lunch money!" I gasped. I REALLY didn't want to run into that giant again. We sprinted and made it to school before the doors opened. We dropped on the playground floor to catch our breath. I heard footsteps coming our way. I hid behind the jungle gym and closed my eyes tightly. Fanboy and Chum Chum stood up. I prayed it wouldn't be Boog coming.

"Please no, please no, please-"

"KYLE!,"the boys shouted. My eyes bursted open. I saw them all piled up on the ground.

"MUST I ALWAYS GO THROUGH THIS?,"Kyle shouted. I laughed as they all untwisted themselves. The boys walked back over to me. Two of them giggling behind one.  
"Goodmorning, Rima,"Kyle smiled at me.  
"Morning,"I smiled back. Fanboy giggled and whispered something to Chum Chum, who giggled after. I raised an eyebrow at them and threw a confused look in.

"What's going on with you two?,"I asked. Fanboy and Chum Chum laughed at my question.  
"_WE_ should be asking that to _YOU TWO_!,"Chum Chum chuckled. I looked over towards Kyle. He was giving the costumed boys the usual bad stare.

"What do you fools mean?,"he asked. The boys laughed again at the questions we asked.

"A few nights ago, Fanboy and I walked past you house, Rima," Chum Chum started.  
"And we saw a certiant, _wizard_, kiss a certiant, _gir_l," Fanboy finished. They giggled with easchother. I thought back to that night and realized the front door **WAS** opened. But why were they out so late? Kyle and I stared at eachother, searching for something to say and shocked at the fact that someone was watching us.

"Uh...,"we started. The boys laughed before we could come up with an excuse. Fanboy's face was red and Chum Chum's cheeks were stained with tears from laughing so hard. Kyle tugged me away gently from them as they rolled around on the playground floor. We hid behind the school.

"They know,"he whispered. I raised an eyebrow at him and grinned.  
"Know _what_?,"I asked,"I don't have any secrets to hide, _do you_?" He bit his bottom lip, probably regretting dragging me over. His eyes wandered around searching for something to say. Why wouldn't he just tell me? Unless, he really didn't like me the way I liked him. The school bell rang and the front doors opened, allowing the now huge crowd of kids to push eachother in.

"We'll continue this conversation later, at lunch,"I finished. I walked away from him, leaving him to trail behind me. I smiled to myself at how tough I was, but I was still a little disappointed that he didn't give me an answer.  
When I got into the school, Fanboy and Chum Chum walked me to my new classroom. I walked in with them and saw eyes,  
peering at me.

"A NEW KID!,"a girl in the front cheered. She looked girly and colorful. She ran up to me and hugged me."I'm Yo!,"  
she giggled. I really wanted her to get off me. I'm a little shy around new people. I heard Kyle laughing at me when he walked into the room.  
"I'm Rima,"I replied. She giggled.  
"That's a pretty name." I inched away from her slowly and walked to the back of the room. Fanboy and Chum CHum followed me and sat down. Kyle sat in the front row.  
"_So_...,"Fanboy started,"You and Kyle?" I rolled my eyes.  
"There is nothing between us,"I replied,"So don't get any ideas." They giggled quietly. The classroom door suddenly opened and a short, chubby man walked through the door. One of his eyes rolled to the right while the other stared at the class. His expression was robotic, dead almost. It scared me when he stared at me. I was guessing this was from all the stories the buys had told me on the way to school.

"Another one,"he mumbled,"Who are you?" The whole class turned around in their seats and stared in my direction. I swallowed down air.  
"Rima,"I whispered. He frowned more at me.  
"WHAT?,"he replied,"I can't hear you!" His shouting made me jump. Kyle giggled quietly in the front, even though I heard him clearly.

"Her name is Rima, Mr. Mufflin," Yo answered for me,"Isn't that a nice and pretty name?"  
"Whatever,"he replied,"At least we finally got a normal one." Normal one? I was the class norm! I sighed as he continued by writing his name on the board.

"My name is Mr. Mufflin, as if you all don't know,"he mumbled,"Let's begin the day with some quiet reading, so I can take a nap. So start reading your English text books."

"Excuse me, what page are we reading?," Kyle asked.  
"ALL OF IT!,"he shouted. The class gasped, but continued to read the book anyways. Some students slept themselves. Fanboy and Chum Chum turned to me.

"You don't really have to work, Rima,"they laughed.  
"But we're gonna get in trouble," I replied. Yo walked in on our conversation.

"New one for sure!,"she commented. I frowned at her. Slowly, I was begining not to like her.

After a few **BORING** minutes of class, the bell rang for lunch. Kyle caught up to me as I walked myself to the lunchroom. He looked at the brown bag I was carrying.

"Bagged lunch?,"he started,"Lucky! I have to eat that GARBAGE they call food!" I smiled.  
"No you don't,"I replied,"When you came over for dinner, you said you didn't like the glop they serve at school. So I packed you a little something for lunch today." He smiled that full and happy, brace face smile that I love.

"_Another reason why I love you_,"he said in a daze. Then he gasped and covered his mouth.  
"What?," I said,"You love me?"  
"Oh dear,"he whispered,"I fear I've said too much." I felt soo happy that I started to laugh. Kyle looked at me with a confused face.

"You, me, recess," I commanded,"For now, let's just have lunch." He stayed quiet and walked slightly behind me. We entered the lunchroom with a loud bang of the double doors. A wave of vial smells entered my nose as I breathed.

"Ugh!,"I groaned as I covered my nose,"What is that horriable smell?" Kyle laughed.  
"I would say the food, but that would be an understatement,"he replied. I took a mental note,"**ALWAYS REMEMBER TO PACK LUNCH**!" We sat in the far corner of the lunchroom and sat next to each other. I opened the brown bag and handed Kyle a container. He opened it and smiled.

"The food your mum made," he said. I nodded and giggled at the way he pronounced the word "mom". I dug in the bag and gave him a cookie, chocolate chip. He hugged me warmly and thanked me. I would too if I knew that when he said glop was served, he really meant GLOP! Then he took out the book he always reads.

"The Necronomicon!,"I smiled,"I remeber the name!"  
"Your the first to ever remember," he blushed,"Would...would you like to read with me?" I nodded and he gave me one side of the book to hold while he held the other. He taught me new words, history, and even spells. Even though I wouldn't be able to use them. Some classmates were looking over at us and making comments. Mostly, they talked about how they never saw Kyle look soo happy and how cute we looked together. Fanboy and Chum Chum walked into the room and walked our way. Kyle groaned when they sat on the opposite end of our table.

"HI GUYS!,"Fanboy greeted. I waved at them, Kyle didn't.  
"Go away!,"he replied,"Can't you see we're READING! A skill you have yet to obtain..." The boys continued to smile at us. Chum Chum crawled under the table and popped up between Kyle and I.  
"I wanna color too!,"he cheered. He scribbled blue crayon in Kyle's Necronomicon. I gasped.  
"No Chum Chum! It's not a coloring book!,"I shouted. Kyle snatched my side of the book and closed it shut.

"You IDIOTS!,"he yelled,"YOU'VE RUINED OUR LUNCH!" The bell rang for recess. Kyle grabbed my hand.  
"Come now, Rima," he said,"Away from these fools." Fanboy and Chum Chum exchanged confused looks, but they went on to play. Kyle and I walked to the swings and sat down to talk.

"So...,"I started while I lightly swang,"You and I sorta need to talk."  
"Yeah, right,"he replied,"About what I said this morning." I looked over at him.

"Kyle, you know if you don't like me, then you can just-"

"No,"he said,"Don't say that." A frizbe hit my foot. Yo ran over and picked it up.

"Oh, sorry Rima,"she smiled. She skipped away. Kyle stood up.  
"Let's talk in a more, private area,"he suggested. I followed him to a tree in the corner of the playground. We sat behind it.

"Look,"he started,"Rima, I don't know how to say this." I bit my lower lip. For some reason, my stomach hurt a little. I already knew what he was going to say. I stood up.

"You don't have to say any more," I sniffed,"I know you don't like me Kyle." He grabbed my hand and pulled me down before I could leave.

"**NO**!,"he shouted,"DON'T LEAVE! I...I-" Then he kissed me. His lips, pressed against mine. My eyes grew ten times it's normal size. I had butterflies in my stomach. It was too much for me to handle. I pushed him away and caught my breath.

"KYLE!,"I shouted,"Please, warn me next time!" His face was red with a worried look.  
"Please excuse my barbaric behavior...,"he mumbled. I giggled.

"Barbaric?,"I laughed. He laughed with me. I think we both felt releaved. We had FINALLY got our feelings for eachother out.  
I leaned my head on his shoulder. He held me close to him and we sat there. Quietly. I had never been in love with someone before, but I was so glad I was with him. He looked down at me.

"Rima?,"he started.  
"Kyle?,"I replied. He smiled.

"Since I like you, and you like me...are we sorta, kinda-"  
"_Together_?"  
"Yeah, that."  
"I guess it's only right," I laughed. He moved his face closer to mine.

"Can I...kiss you, again?,"he asked. I sat up and the butterflies came back. I nodded. Slowly, he made his way closer to me,  
like in those movies. We closed our eyes and held on to eachother's hand. He kissed me softly while the rest of him pulled me closer. I kissed him back. In the distance, I heardthe bell ring, but we didn't bother to move. I felt dizzy, as if I was going to fall. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down with me, my head hitting all the red and orange fallen leaves. I heard footsteps coming over to where we were. Then, they stopped.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!,"Someone screamed. Kyle and I pulled away from eachother. I looked up from the floor and saw Fanboy and Chum Chum. Kyle quickly stood up from being on top of me and dusted off his clothes. Then he helped me up.  
"**WHAT IN THE NAME OF MAN ARCTICA IS GOING ON BACK HERE**?,"Fanboy shouted. I hid behind my hair.

"Nothing!,"Kyle replied. Chum Chum giggled.

"You and Rima were..._kissing_,"he smiled. Fanboy giggled with him. I flushed. Kyle picked up his book and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, Rima,"he growled,"Let's go to class!" He dragged me into the building. We had French with Ms. Olive. I still felt a little embarassed that the boys has caught us "in the moment". We walked in the room and the class smiled at us. THE ENTIRE ROOM! I hid behind my hair. When I looked down, I noticed we were still holding hands. I let go and stuffed my hand in my sweater pocket. There were only four seats left in the front row. Kyle and I sat next to eachother. Fanboy and Chum Chum walked in after us.

"Ah, look,"Fanboy smiled,"The lovley couple." He pointed at both of us. The class giggled. I shot my head up from my hair.  
"Guys, STOP!," I whispered,"Sit down!" Ms. Olive directed them to a seat.

"Okay class, let's learn some French!" She passed out papers. We had to get into groups of four and act out the story handed to us. All of the were in French. Kyle and I were paired up with Fanboy and Chum Chum since we were all in the front row.

"LOOK!,"Chum Chum smiled,"Our group got a romantic story!" I read the paper myself.  
"No,"I replied,"It says the senerio is asking someone for directions to a bathroom." Kyle laughed. I laughed with him. They boys pouted.

"Well, French_ is_ a romance language,"Fanboy added. Kyle rolled his eyes.  
"The wash room is anything **BUT** romantic,"he laughed.

"Okay class!," the teacher said,"You have one week to work with your group on the acting project!" With that, the final bell rang. We grabbed our bags and headed for the door.

"Shouldn't I walk you home?," Kyle asked. I smiled.  
"Only if you want to," I replied,"I mean, you are my..._boyfriend_."My heart sank when I said that. His face was slightly pink too. We match our fingers together and held hands. We walked doen the street together, happily. We joked and laughed. I was soo happy and so was he. When we finally reached my house, Kyle walked me up my stairs.

"Thanks for walking me home,"I said.  
"It was nothing,"he replied,"It's what boyfriends do...for their _girlfriends_." I blushed.

"Well?," I started.  
"Well?," he replied. We both knew what was supposed to happen. I hugged him and giggled over our nerves. He laughed too.

"Kyle,"I whispered in his ear,"I, _I love you_."  
"_I love you too_," he replied. I kissed his shoulder and he kissed mine. We looked up at eachother and closed our eyes as our lips touched. He pulled away slowly as we opened our eyes.

"Your green eyes,"he smiled,"It's one thing I love about you." He quickly kissed me one more time before walking down the stairs onto the sidewalk. I noticed someone walking down the sidewalk, but I couldn't see.

"See you tomorrow, Rima!,"Kyle waved,"I love you!" I waved back.  
"I love you too!," I replied. I heard loud footsteps. The person I saw walking down the sidewalk was getting closer, FAST! Kyle turned around and gasped.

"**BOOG**!," he yelled. I gasped too.  
"Come on Kyle!," I shouted. I pulled him into my house and locked the door. Boog laughed.

"I"m not goin' ANYWHERE!,"he said. Kyle held me close.

"Aren't your parents home?,"he asked. I shook my head.

"They work late..." We swallowed down hard.

A perfect day, **ruined** by a blonde haired giant!


	6. Chap 6 Babies, Hate, and Some Magic Dude

_Before I continue, I just HAVE to say a **GREAT BIG THANK YOU **to all the great reviews. I'm really glad your all enjoying my story! It's really been helping me through my writers block knowing that I'm writing,(Well typing) __for such nice people!My twin sister, Sandra, helped me write this chapter. She writes a little more mature than I do but that's okay. This story IS rated **T** and all...plus, she watches WAAAY too many movies so little one's: **BEWARE**!_  
_LOLZ! I hope you all had a great holiday too! Anyways, ON TO CHAPTER SIX! (BTW, this is a pretty long chapter...since idk when I'll be able to post again. School is getting rough guys! LOLZ!)_

-Chapter 6, Babies,Hate and Some Magic Dude...-

I walked Kyle upstairs to my room. I looked out of the window and saw, Boog eating a taco on my front stairs. I sighed.

"He's not going anywhere for a while,"I told Kyle. He sat on my bed.

"Well, no need to worry,"he replied,"At least we're alone without anyone to stare at us." I nodded. I guess he noticed how the class had been staring at us all day. I grabbed Kyle's Necronomicon and sat on the carpet. He hopped off my bed and sat next to me.

"You really like my book, don't you?,"he asked. I nodded.

"It's soo interesting,"I replied. I gave him the other end of the book to hold. I heard someone giggle softly.

"What was that?,"I asked. Kyle's serious expression appeared on his face as he turned the book over. There was a face on the front cover smiling. I gasped. I didn't remeber that being there.

"The book...it can talk?,"I asked. Kyle nodded. The book smiled at me.

"Kyle **ALWAYS** talks about you to me and that Scrivner Elf!,"he laughed,"He makes you sound like a _goddess_!" Kyle growled.  
"Quit your mocking!,"he scoffed,"There is no reason for me to be embarrassed."

"Is that so?,"the book replied.  
"Indeed,"Kyle smiled,"This is Rima, my girlfriend." The book's smile grew.

"I never thought I would see the day!",he cheered,"Kyle! Your _**FINALLY** _a boyfriend! What does she see in you?" I laughed at the book's joke. Kyle crossed his arms. The book laughed and floated over to me.

"Concider me to be property to you as well,"he said to me.

"_Really_?,"I asked.  
"Of course!,"he replied,"You are the first person_** EVER **_who remebered my name!" I looked over at Kyle.

"Are you okay with this,Kyle?,"I asked. He nodded.  
"One-hundred percent,"he smiled,"What's mine is yours." I hugged him. Through all the excitement, I was getting tired. I usually took a nap after school. I pushed Kyle down and set my head on his chest. He blushed but wrapped his arms around me.

"What's the matter?,"he asked.

"I'm sleepy,"I replied. He giggled at my choice of words. He grabbed his wand from inside the book and using magic, pulled a pillow and a blanket off my bed. The blanket covered me and he used the pillow himself. Lying on Kyle's chest was nice. I could hear his heart and feel him breathing. I used to sleep with my mother this way when I was smaller. Mostly cuz I'm an only child and I knew she would let me. I heard the book giggle again. Kyle grabbed it and turned it over.

"Hush!,"he whispered,"My love is trying to rest!" I giggled. His accent was the cutest sound ever.

"Thank you,"I blushed. He twirled the ends of my hair in his fingers. I smiled and looked up at him. He looked down at me.

"Your eyes again," he gazed,"Simply _wonderful_."

"The sound of your voice is what I love about you,"I replied. He laughed to himself.

"Yes, it does have it's charms,"he added. I sat up and pouted at him.  
"Concited much?,"I joked. He rolled his eyes.  
"No, just confident,"he smiled. We laughed together. He moved closer to me.

"You don't look very tired,"he said. He rested his head on my shoulder. I blushed again. He did too.

"I always feel nervous around you,Kyle,"I admitted. He hid his face.

"I usually do too, around you,"he replied,"But I know I shouldn't be. It's not like you bite or anything." I laughed.  
"Who says?,"I laughed. He played with his fingers. I always knew that meant he wanted to say something to me but didn't want to.

"What is it?,"I asked. He looked up at me. His eyes were a color I never really noticed. They were brown, a gold-ish looking brown. And in my room light, they almost sparkled. I felt as though I was just pulled into a trance.

"_Rima_?,"he started.  
"_Kyle_?"  
"_Well..._there is something I've been wanting to try with you."  
"What?,"I asked. Our lips met and he pulled me in hard. His body felt really tense, as if he was nervous. And thats when I felt it, his tounge slowly enter my mouth. My eyes shot open, but slowly closed again. He tasted like peppermint. As if he had brushed his teeth a million times. It was very distinct. I managed to kiss him back. Knowing me, I would have pushed him away again. Although on the inside, I felt **VERY** scared. We made alot of noise as we pulled away from eachother and reconnected. He rubbed my side where I was hurt to soothe me. Slowly, I was feeling more at ease. We pulled away, both with red faces and breathing hard.

"K..K..Kyle, you..you just-"

"_Shhh_,"he whispered. He stood up and straightened his shirt. Then he helped me up.  
"I think your parents are home." I looked out the window and saw my parent's green car parked in the driveway. It was already dark out and Boog was nowhere to be seen. Kyle picked up his bag and the Necronomicon. He handed the book to me.

"You keep it for the night,"he insisted. I looked down at the smiling book.  
"Thank you,"I said. He kissed my forehead. I walked him downstairs. My parents were in the living room.

"Rima, is that Kyle I see?,"my mother asked from the couch. I wanted to get him out of the house before my parents saw him, but he tugged me into the living room.

"No Kyle! Kyle No! Ky-," It was too late.

"KYLE!,"my parents smiled. Kyle smiled back.

"How are you?,"my mother asked.  
"Fine, thank you,"he replied. I tugged Kyle's hand.

"Let's go! NOW!,"I whispered. He ignored me and pulled me to the couch to sit and talk with my parents. I crossed my arms.

"What brings you to our home?,"my father asked.

"Your daughter,"he replied. My eyes parents exchanged confused looks.

"Kyle! What are you-"  
"_Shhh_,"he said,"It's only right."  
"What's only right?,"I asked. He didn't reply. He turned back to my parents.

"Why? Were you two doing homework?,"my mother asked. Kyle laughed.

"Didn't she tell you?,"he asked. My parents shook their heads. I pinched Kyle's arm but he still went on.  
"Your daughter and I have become somewhat, fond of eachother. I find her to be not only quite attractive, but educated and wise. So I insisted on her becoming my companion, you know, my girlfriend. And she accepted."

My parents gasped. So did I. I covered my face completly with my hands to hide how red I was. My parents turned to me with looks of shock written all over their faces.

"Rima,"my mother started,"Is that true?" I swallowed down, HARD!

"Uh...,"I stammered,"Yeah. Kyle's my...boyfriend." My parents gasped again. My mother held on to her chest as if she was having a heart attack. Kyle smiled at me. I didn't smile back.

"Well,"my father started,"Uh...if Rima's happy, I'm happy. Right honey?" My mother stiffly smiled. She was still in a state of shock. Most likley because I had told her Kyle and I would **NEVER** become an "_item_".

"Yes, that's right,"she choked,"And what a gentleman you are,Kyle." Although my parents were happy with me dating Kyle, I wasn't happy. I REALLY didn't want them to know bacause I know how they act when it comes to me and boys. Kyle was also my first boyfriend and who really wants their parents in their love life? I kept my face covered and walked Kyle to the door.

"You do these things on purpose,"I growled.  
"What things?,"he teased. He laughed. I refused to join him.

"We need to go over some rules,"I said,"I'm coming over to your house instead tomorrow."  
"Fine,"he laughed. He leaned in for a kiss but I pushed his face away.

"Not a chance!,"I smiled. His smiled faded away as I laughed.

* * *

The next morning, I walked to school by myself. My mother brushed my hair for me and clipped a little red bow in it. She curled my hair and made me wear a colorful outfit. I swear, I looked like that girl, Yo, or a little orphan from one of those movies. I carried my lunch in one hand and the Necronomicon in the other. Although I was happy to have the book, I was growing tired of it. The book had kept me awake for hours, just talking about all of Kyle's faults and slip ups. Now as I walked, he went on about how much I talk in my sleep and how many times I said Kyle's name.

"It was _PRICELESS_!,"he laughed. I groaned.

"Shut up!,"I mumbled. Now I knew why Kyle always insults this book.

I finally got to school. I was early, again. I sat on the stairs and fixed my knee-high socks. They kept falling down and it was getting really annoying. When I looked up, I saw Fanboy and Chum Chum crossing the street. They raced to meet me but they weren't looking directly at me. They were gazing at the book.

"Rima's got one of those Necro-thingys!," Chum Chum smiled.

"It's a Necronomicon,"I corrected. I sounded like Kyle. Fanboy laughed.

"**YOU SOUND JUST LIKE KYLE**!" _My thoughts exactly_. We headed into the school when the doors opened. I was getting a little worried because Kyle hadn't shown up to school yet. The clouds were turning dark greyand it was getting windy. We were lucky we got to stay warm and dry inside, too bad we had to work though. Mr. Mufflin handed out a worksheet to everyone. We had to work in pairs, our choice. I searched the classroom for a partner. Fanboy and Chum Chum were working together. At this point, Kyle would have appeared infront of me and I would nod, allowing him to sit and us to start working together, quietly. But he was nowhere to be found. I sighed and opened my English text book, I would work alone.

"Do you have a partner?" I looked up and saw Yo smiling at me.

"Uh...no,"I replied,"I'm just gonna work by m-"

"**PERFECT**!,"she interrupted,"**WE** can be partners then!" I sighed as she pushed her desk over. The screatching caused everyone to look over at us. I hid behind my textbook until the noise ended.

"You do questions on through five and I'll do questions six through ten,"she told me.

"Okay,"I replied quietly. She smiled at me.

"Can I ask you a question?,"she asked. I looked up at her.  
"Go ahead."

"How come your _ALWAYS_ around Kyle? Is he your boyfriend or something?" I choked on my spit and started coughing. She hit the nail on the head. HOW? Yo patted my back and the whole class watched our act.

"No,"I replied when my coughing fit was over,"He's not my boyfriend." Yo pouted a lip at me.

"Aw,"she whined,"You two would make an **ADORABLE** couple. He _always _looks so happy when your around!" Fanboy had been listening to our conversation and joined in.

"Are you talking about _Rima_ and _Kyle_?,"he asked,"Cuz I'm telling ya, those two are something else!" He laughed and Chum Chum joined him. Yo raised an eyebrow.  
"What do you mean?,"she asked. I stood up and grabbed Fanboy before he could reply.

"Please don't tell her!,"I whispered.  
"Don't tell her what?,"he replied,"Do you mean about the time I caught you and Kyle-"  
"YES!,"I squealed,"Just that! Don't tell her, please!" Fanboy smiled.

"Okay, you have my word, I won't tell a soul!" I sat down and let out a sigh of relief. Outside, it was pouring rain and thundering. The discussion about me and Kyle had _finally_ died down. The class was working quietly and quickly to finish before the bell. Suddenly, the front door slammed open, drawing the class' attention and waking up Mr. Mufflin. Kyle stood at the doorway, drenched and dripping. He looked depressed and angry.

"Curse this weather!,"he shouted. He waliked in and headed to the far corner of the room to sit down. Instantly, I stood up.

"Where are _you_ going?,"Yo asked me,"Are you gonna go see..._Kyle_?"

"Uh, yeah,"I replied,"Just because he isn't my boyfriend, doesn't mean we can't be friends you know." I walked towards him and ignored the snickers from Yo and the rest of the classroom. Kyle looked up at me with sad eyes. It made me feel bad inside too.

"I'm all wet and soggy,"he complained.

"Why don't you ask Scrivner to get you some dry clothes from home?,"I asked. He crossed his arms and stared at me.  
"That lazy elf won't do his job!,"he exclaimed. I sighed and sat next to him.

"Your soo stubborn,"I joked. He looked at me and blushed. I dug through my lunch bag and pulled out some napkins my mom packed. Gently, I patted the rain water off his freckled face. His hair sat on his head like a mop. It dripped more water on to his face and his already soaked clothes.  
"I can't dry you off with napkins,"I sighed,"Can't you just make a towel appear? You are a wizard and all."

"Not the greatest wizard,"he replied. He shivered as he spoke. The room was cold and tiled. The heaters were broken so we didn't get any heat.

"_Your cold_,"I told him,"You look sorta blue and pale."He frowned.

"Oh, how will I ever stay warm!,"he acted. I rolled my eyes and pulled my desk until it was against his. He laghed and layed his head on my shoulder.  
"Better?,"I asked. He smiled

"Much,"he replied,"Thank you love." I giggled.

"Did you just call me _love_?,"I asked,"You sound like my grandmother!" We laughed. The class had turned it's attention to us again, most of them smiling. Kyle didn't sit up, he stayed with his head leaning on my shoulder and a smile on his face. I heard one kid say,_"Wasen't he just angry a few minutes ago?"_ Then Yo replied_,"Yeah, but his love for Rima makes it all better."_ It was really hard to ignore that but I did. I leaned my head ontop of his wet hair.

"You can't stay like this all day,"I said softly,"Call your elf, I'll do the talking." He sighed and sat up.  
"SCRIVNER!,"he called. The elf appeared wearing a pink ball gown. He was dancing with a broom stick and stopped when he noticed where he was.

"WHAT THE-,"he shouted. He looked over at me. I smiled and waved at him.  
"Hello,"I said, trying my hardest not to laugh at him.

"Your girlfriend, AGAIN?,"the elf shouted towards Kyle. I leaned in closer to the elf.

"It do so happens that I **am** Kyle's girlfriend,"I whispered in a harsh tone,"Do you have a problem with that?" The elf shook his head quickly. I pointed at Kyle, not loosing my gaze at the elf.  
"He's cold, pale, and soaked,"I said,"Get him some dry clothes before he dies! If you don't, he won't be the only one who dies today!" The elf gasped at my threat and poffed away. A few minutes later, he returned with a black book bag.

"There in here!,"he coward,"One question though?"

"What?,"I asked handing the bag to Kyle.  
"Did you conjure me?,"he asked,"I didn't know you were a witch."

"I did you FOOL!,"Kyle shouted,"Get out of here, your work is done!" The Scrivner poofed away. Kyle laughed.  
"Serves him right,"he smiled.

"What was with the dress?,"I giggled.  
"He get's lonley,"Kyle told me. I laughed to myself. Kyle stood up and took the bathroom pass from the front of the room.

"I'll meet you at lunch,"he told me. Quickly, he kissed my cheek before he left. The bell rand and I grabbed the Necronomicon and my stuff and headed to the lunchroom. Yo walked beside me and smiled.

"I know something you don't know,"she sang. I looked down at her, since I was slightly taller than her.  
"What?,"I asked. She giggled.  
"_Well_...,"she started,"Fanboy told me that he caught you and Kyle kissing in the playground." My eyes widened.

"WHAT?,"I shouted. I dropped my lunchbag and everything else I was holding. Yo nodded.

"Yup,"she giggled,"I'm gonna go tell Lupe and...everyone else too!" I went pale as she skipped away. I felt numb but I managed to pick up my belongings. Fanboy and Chum Chum were walking down the hallway to lunch. Fanboy patted me on the back

"Hey buddy!,"he smiled. I stared at him, no expression on my face. I was fumed.

"Leave, me, alone,"I mumbled.  
"_Whoa_, what's going on?,"he asked. I turned to him and slapped him across the face. I ran away from him as he hit the ground with a loud thud.

"**I HATE YOU**!,"I shouted as I ran. I covered my face. Fanboy, the person I though was my friend, betrayed me. I bumped into Kyle and fell. A tear streamed down my face.

"Rima," he said. He was all dry,"Are you alright? I leave you alone for two minutes!" He pulled me off the floor.

"No, I'm not okay,"I replied. He held me.  
"What's wrong?,"he asked. He wiped the tear from my face. I looked up at him.  
"Fanboy,"I said. Kyle shot an annoyed look.

"WHAT DID THAT IDIOT DO TO YOU?,"he yelled. I told him what happened. His expression changed from angry, to worried. He looked down the hall as Fanboy slowly approched us with Chum Chum infront of him to protect his face. Kyle dragged me into the lunchroom. Quickly, we ran to the corner of the lunchroom where we usually sat. We hid behind the Necronomicon.

"Although I'm very glad your my girlfriend, I don't really want the whole school in our buisness!,"Kyle whispered.

"Same,"I replied. I peeked around the book and saw Yo at the other end of the table. I screamed.  
"OH MY GOSH!,"I shouted,"When did you get here?" Kyle jumped when he saw Yo. She giggled at us.

"Were you two _kissing_ behind that book?,"she laughed.

"NO!,"Kyle replied,"What do _you_, Yo?"  
"Nothing,"she smiled,"I just wanted to ask you two a question." We looked at eachother and then turned our attention back to Yo.

"What is it then?," I asked.  
"Well...,"Yo started,"Have you guys chosen any yet?"  
"CHOSEN WHAT?,"Kyle yelled. Yo giggled.

"Baby names,"she replied,"Lupe told me you two were expecting a baby!" I went pale. Kyle went silent.  
"I guess it's true!,"she smiled,"I'll have to throw a baby shower for you, Rima!" Kyle stood up. He pulled me off the tables and dragged me.

"Where is Lupe?,"he asked. Yo lead us to a table where a large girl was sitting. She was writing out a list.  
"Excuse me, Lupe,"Kyle said. She turnes around.

"Green or Blue?,"she asked. Her accent sounded Spanish. It was very heavy.

"Why?,"I asked.

"I'm going to buy you baby clothing,"she replied,"You no know if it's a boy or a girl so Aunt Lupe buy you colors for both." She put her ear to my stomach,"Hola? Kyle Jr., are you in there?" I screamed. Kyle pushed her away.

"**ENOUGH**!,"he shouted,"I can't believe you all!" Yo frowned.

"But Fanboy said-"

"FANBOY IS STUPID!,"he interupted. Yo and Lupe gasped.  
"RIMA AND I ARE JUST **FRIENDS**, WE DID **NOT** KISS, AND THERE IS **NO BABY**!" I was surprised by how easy Kyle could lie. I worried about that. I followed him back to our table to grab our things. The bell had already rang for recess. We sat where we usually did, the tree in the corner of the playground. While we were walking, I could have sworn I saw someone sitting behind the tree. But when we got there, there was no one there. We sat down and ate our lunch, since we didn't get to in the lunchroom. My mother had made some spagetti. But my father put it into two, seprate containers to avoid any_ "Lady and the Tramp" _accidents he feared. We ate in silence, not talking about what had happened in the lunchroom. Although Kyle had explained himself, the classroom was still keeping an eye on us since we were alone together.

"Oh no!,"Kyle shouted. I looked over at him. Some spagetti sauce had landed in the center of his shirt. He would have been lucky if it landed on one of the many red stripes on his shirt, but it landed on a yellow one. He stood up.  
"I'll be right back..._again_,"he sighed before he headed back to the bathroom. I giggled. I heard some leaves shaking from the tree. A leaf landed on my shoulder, softly. I looked up and screamed. My food flew off my lap as I stood up. There was a boy, gracefully sitting in the tree. His hair was grey, with a silver shine to it. He wore a dark, black blazer and a white shirt that made him look pale, _colorless_. His shoes were shined and glowing from the polish he used. He jumped off the branch he sat on and landed on his feet, making no sound as he landed on the pile of leaves below him. I leaned my back against the tree as he came closer. He had an evil grin on his face. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. Quickly, I snatched it away.

"Who are you?," I asked. He ran his hand through my hair.

"The man of your dreams,"he replied. He dramatically moved away from me before he continued.  
"_I _am Sigmund, _Sigmund_ the _Sorcerer_!" His accent was one I couldn't put my finger on. It sounded German. At least I though it was. I pushed him away.

"Leave me alone!,"I shouted. He tightly held on to my wrist.

"Rima, darling, you musn't resist your affection for me,"he whispered. My eyes grew. I tugged frantically at my arm.

"How do you know my name?,"I asked. He laughed a strong and loud laugh. His voiced boomed in my eays.

"I have my ways, darling,"he replied. He winked at me, still no releasing the grip he had on my wrist. What was he going to do to me? I wasn't going to have another "Boog" incident. I kicked Sigmund hard on his right leg. He yelled and let me go. I pushed him to the ground as he held on to his leg, loosing his balance. I grabbed the Necronomicon and ran as fast as I could. Since I was wearing a dress, it was sorta hard to run. I ran into the school and stopped to catch my breath. I leaned against the wall with my head down and worked on my breathing. When I looked up, Sigmund stood infront of me. Before I could scream, he covered my mouth and pulled me close to him.

"Had a good run?,"he asked,"Your very enetertaining, Rima darling." I tried my hardest to get him off me. It was like those crime shows on TV when they act out the crimes to find out what happened to the victim. _I_ was the victim in this case. _Why was this happening to me? What was he going to do to me? What did he want from me? _I kept asking myself these quetions. The panic was soo overwhealming. I felt light headed. Sigmund twirled the ends of my hair with his fingers, the way Kyle does when we're together. I felt anger rush through me. I bit his hand and didn't let go, even after he tried to shake me off.

"Rima darling! Please, let me go! Get off! PLEASE!" I didn't listen to any of his pleading. Kyle walked out of the bathroom near by and gasped.

"Rima? _SIGMUND_?,"he shouted. I let go of Sigmund's hand.

"You know this perv?,"I replied. Sigmund laughed.

"Of course he does,"Sigmund answered for him,"He worships my magic."

"I DO **NOT**!,"Kyle yelled,"YOUR NOTHING BUT A **SHOW OFF **AND A **CONCITED PIG**!"  
"_I'm_ a pig?,"Sigmund laughed,"Your piggish ways are what got you kicked out of Milkweed Academy!"

"Kicked out?,"I gasped. Kyle lowered his head. "Why?"

"Yes Kyle,_ why?_,"Sigmund added. Kyle's face turned red.

"I turned one of my professors into rasberry flan,"Kyle mumbled.  
"Why didn't you just change him back?,"I asked. Sigmund laughed louder.

"The Constipator ate him!,"he laughed  
"Conjurer!,"Kyle shouted.

"So you **ATE** your **TEACHER**?,"I asked.  
"Professor,"Kyle corrected. I was in total shock. What do you say to someone who ate their teacher? Or any human being for that matter! Especially if it was your boyfriend? Unless your a guy...then it would be your girlfriend. Unless your gay or something, but lets not get into that now...

I stared at Kyle, who kept his face hidden behind his hair, the way I do. Sigmund continued to laugh.  
"I can't believe he didn't tell his own girlfriend about this," he laughed. I looked at him.

"How do you know I'm his girlfriend?," I asked.

"The fool got so excited about dating you, that he bragged about it to me. Naturally, I had to see this for myself. And what a beauty you turned out to be! I still don't believe him!" He smiled at me and winked again. Kyle growled towards him.

"Leave Rima alone!,"he shouted. He grabbed my hand when the bell rang. We started walking away until Sigmund grabbed my other hand, causing me to drop the Necronomicon. Gently, he kissed my hand.

"So wonderful to have finally met you Rima darling,"he flirted. I pulled my hand away and picked up the book. His smile grew.  
"Your face is red,"he laughed. Kyle tugged me away to French. Fanboy and Chum Chum rushed in behind us. They cheered together.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE IT CHUM CHUM!,"Fanboy shouted,"SIGMUND THE SORCERER, IN OUR SCHOOL!" Kyle groaned. So did I.

* * *

I walked home after school to change out of the dress my mom made me wear. I headed to my room and changed into a green and black striped shirt and dark jeans with a pair of black buckled boots my aunt brought me when she was in the army. It had started raining again so I stuffed my jeans into my boots. I pulled the red bow out of my hair and brushed my over grown bangs over my right eye, the way it always looked. Unfortunatly, the curls my mother put in my hair stayed. I grabbed my black umbrella and book bag and headed out, locking the door as I left. The rain poured down hard, but someone was riding a bike through it all. It was Lenny, the guy who worked at the Frosty Mart. His bike had gotten stuck in a puddle of mud at the side of the road. I walked towards him and watched him struggle.

"COME ON YOU STUPID BIKE!,"he shouted as he tugged at it. He was making no progress. I grabbed the handles and pulled as he pushed at the seat. He looked up at me.  
"Oh, it's _you_,"he groaned. I frowned at him

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you, but it doesn't matter to me anymore. I can care less about those two." I continued to pull at the bike. After a few tugs, the wheels finally moved and released the bike from the mud. I spokes were filled with chunky pieces of rocks covered in mud. He would have to walk his bike. He smiled at me anyways.

"Thanks...uh?"

"Rima,"I smiled back.

"Yeah,"he said,"I always knew I would like you." I blushed as we waved goodbye to each other. Kyle's house was four blocks away from mine. When I finally go there, he was looking through a window, drawing pictures from the fog and mist that collected on the glass. He looked dreamy and bored, as if he was daydreaming. I laughed to myself and rang the doorbell. I watched him rush to the door. He opened it slowly and smiled at me.

"What brings you to my home?,"he asked. I laughed at him and took a rag out of my bag. With it, I cleaned the mud from my shoes before I entered his house. He lead me to his study. It was dark and gloomy. A large shelf of books covered the back wall and there was a large picture of himself over the burning fireplace. To tell you the truth, the room scared me. Grey on Black on Burgundy. And the whole room was lit by candles. He sat me down in a large chair and threw my bag and umbrella in a near by closet. He handed me a cup and a small plate to place the hot cup on. There was hot tea in the cup and it smelled like, peppermint. Although I'm not a big fan of tea, I tried it anyways. It was acutally okay. Maybe only cuz it reminded me of Kyle. He smiled at me.

"You like tea?,"he asked. I shook my head.

"No,"I replied,"But I like this one. It's actually really good. You drink it often, _don't you_?"

"Actually, yes,"he smiled,"How do you know?" I laughed to myself.  
"Just figured,"I replied. I drank in silence as I listened to the firewood cracking. I looked up at the large picture that hun above the fireplace. An angry picture of Kyle holding his Necronomicon was displayed. Well, he didn't look angry, just evil. I didn't like it. It wasn't him.

"Admiring my portrait?,"he asked.

"No,"I replied,"I don't like it."

"Why not?,"he asked,"It was painted by the finest artist in Milkweed Academy."

"I could paint better,"I told him. He rested his cup on an end table that sat beside him.

"What makes you think so?,"he asked,"Are you trained in fine arts?"

"No, I'm self taught,"I smiled,"I'll paint a portrait of us for this room." He laughed.

"Very well then,"he smiled back,"I'll let you try."  
"And I'll succeed,"I added. He blushed.

"Your a different kind of girl,"he joked,"But it keeps me intrigued by you." I rolled my eyes and drank my tea.

"You think your so charming, don't you?,"I asked.

"Well, partically. Maybe. Yes."  
"Agreed."

We laughed silently, trying not to choke on our tea.


	7. Chapter 7 Party Plans Turn to Work

-Chapter 7, Party Plans Turn to Work-

Finally, it was winter. Still cold, still wet. But something about the holidays makes it all okay. I was born on Christmas Eve and I hate it for two reasons. One, everyone is more focused on the holidays than my birthday. And two, my parents use my birthday as an excuse for buying my "Birthday" presents the day after. That's right kids, no extra presents. My room is too small anyway. I already knew what I was going to give Kyle as a gift. I had been working on our portrait for the whole month of November. It was all sketched out and ready to be painted. I smiled at my work. It was perfect. I let it rest in my closet for later. I had nothing to do since it was holiday break. While everyone else traveled to Hawaii or Spain, I stayed home and drank peppermint tea. Kyle had taught me how to make it. I looked out the window and saw a few kids from my class having a snowball fight in the street. They were screaming and laughing and running around. I decided to go out and enjoy the weather. I would also return Kyle's Necronomicon that had kept me awake for 3 nights straight.

I grabbed my snow dress and the parka that matched. In Alaska, I wore these things all the time. I had knee-high furry boots, mittens, and ear muffs. All colored light grey with white fur lining them all. My black hair and green eyes made me look pale. My lips and cheeks were pink from the cold. I grabbed the book and headed downstairs. My mother spotted me before I left the house.

"You look like an angel," she smiled,"A snow princess."  
"Thanks," I smiled back. I thought it was sorta weird that my mother didn't hand me a five dollar bill like she always did before I left anywhere, but I didn't ask her for it. She locked the door behind me as I headed out. I slowly walked down the stairs, trying not to slip on the ice that had formed on them and quickly ran through the snowball fight. Yo, the girl in my class at school, spotted me.

"Rima!," she called. She ran over to me, admiring my outfit. "Your dress is soo pretty and fuzzy and puffy and cute!" I sighed. I really didn't like dressing like this, my mother forces me to.

"Isn't she? I find her to be quite, _lovable_ myself," A familiar voice added. I turned around and saw Sigmund looking down at me. I held my breath. Yo clapped her hands.

"Your lucky Sigmund likes you Rima,"she whispered to me,"His magic is ten times better than Kyle's!" I pushed her out of the way, quickly turned around, and walked away as fast as I could from Sigmund. He followed behind me closely.

"Leave me alone!," I yelled. He laughed.

"I just want to talk with you," he replied. I started running. Secretly, Sigmund scared me. I really didn't like the way he looked at me. The boots I was wearing gave me a slight advantage, they were made for this weather so I ran with ease. There was only one problem, he had _magic_. He poofed himself in front of me. I hid behind the Necronomicon. Sigmund laughed again.

"Is that _Kyle's_ book?,"he asked. He snatched it away from me.  
"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK! IT'S MINE TOO!GIVE IT BACK!," I shouted. I sounded like a three year old. He leaned in close to me.

"_Sure_,"he flirted,"I'll give it back to you darling, but only if you pay me with a _kiss_." My eyes grew. This guy was a total **FREAK**!

"NEVER!,"I growled. He reached for my hair but I slapped his hand away.

"Why are you so protective of yourself?,"he asked. I snapped a furious look at him.

"Because I don't like you! I have a boyfriend already!"

"Really? Is that so? Whom?," he asked.

"WHY ARE YOU ACTING SO STUPID? YOU ALREADY KNOW _WHOM_!"

"Wait! So he wasn't lying?," he asked. He busted out in laughter. "Kyle? The Constipator?"

"NO! The CONJURER!," I yelled. I punched him in the stomach as hard as I could. He clutched his stomach and dropped the book into the snow. I grabbed it and ran to Kyle's house. I didn't look back once. I rapidly knocked on Kyle's door and rang his door bell. He opened the door with an annoyed look on his face. I pushed him him in and closed the door behind me.

"What's going on,Rima?," he asked. I handed him the book and collapsed to the ground to catch my breath. I pulled off my scarf and mittens to let out some heat.

"Your stupid old classmate, Sigmund! He has a thing for me Kyle!" He ran over to his window and moved the curtains. He looked to the left, to the right, and then to the left again. Then he closed the curtains and pulled me off the floor.

"He tries to ruin EVERYTHING for me!" He felt my hands. "Your very cold, Rima. Come hither, let's make some tea to fix that." It's kinda funny how one minute, he was super angry with Sigmund and the world and the next minute, he's happy again cuz we're gonna make tea. Kyle, such a complex guy. We headed to the kitchen to make some tea. I put the stove to the perfect temperature and grabbed everything we would need. Kyle smiled at me.

"You don't seem to need my help,"he giggled. I smiled back at him.  
"Yeah, I know. I've been making this alot,"I replied,"My parents really like it too. And it reminds me of you." Kyle blushed and hid his face behind the Necronomicon. The book laughed.

"KYLE! DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THE FIGHT YOUR GIRLFRIEND JUST GO INTO?," the book remembered. We grabbed a glass and sat in the living room to listen to the story.  
"She ran faster than I've ever seen anyone run. But then, Sigmund grabbed a hold of me and they were shouting at each other. Then she did the unthinkable, she PUNCHED Sigmund and I fell in the snow. She grabbed me and know here we are!" The Necronomicon went on and on about how brave I was and why Kyle couldn't be as brave as me. Kyle actually seemed interested to listen.

"You _punched _Sigmund?," he asked me. He had a huge smile on his face. Although Kyle always smiles around me, I've never seen him look this happy.

"Yeah, I sorta did," I replied.  
"Where?"  
"Huh?"  
"Where did you punch him?" The Necronomicon interrupted.  
"RIGHT IN THE GUT!" Kyle bursted out in laughter. He pulled me in a hug, almost making me spill my tea.

"Your my hero," he whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks...I guess." My eyes suddenly fell on the corner of the room. Kyle had a small Christmas tree that had one red tree ornament and a gold star on top. It looked sad and empty. I set my tea down and walked over to it. Kyle followed behind me.

"Oh...my tree,"he laughed,"It's nothing special."  
"I can see that!," I replied,"That's a sad excuse for a tree."  
"I was thinking...," Kyle stammered. He played with his fingers.  
"What is it?," I smiled. Kyle's eyes sparkled with an idea when he looked up at me.

"I was thinking, and well I thought it would be a good idea to have a party. A holiday party of some sort. But know that I hear my idea aloud, I find it to sound stupid and rather childish."

"That's a FANTASTIC idea!"  
"Really?"  
"Really!" Kyle frowned.  
"But your birthday, isn't it coming up? I know how you just hate holiday fuss."  
"Don't let me be a bother,"I replied,"This will be more fun anyways."

"Let's make a list then!," he cheered. We ran to his study and sat at the desk . We wrote down all the things we would need for the party and who was gonna be invited.

"Oh! Don't forget desserts!," I said,"And cocoa would be nice too, the ones with those little marshmallows!"  
"Who's coming?"  
"The whole class!"

We spent about 15 minutes planning the party. And we both agreed that Fanboy and Chum Chum were NOT on the guest list, which made Kyle very happy. I grabbed my parka and a copy of the list and headed home to get some money. I was going to buy the invitations and give them out. The party was going to be the 23rd, a Friday for us. It was perfect! I got inside and immediately called for my mother.

"MOM! Can you come here for a second?" My mother skipped out of the kitchen mixing a bowl of frosting. She was baking ginger bread cookies. Her hair was lightly coated with flour.

"What is it honey?," she asked as she continued mixing.  
"Could you lead me some money?," I asked. I smiled my cutest smile, which usually works.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry but I need a few bucks for Christmas shopping." I frowned at her.  
"But mom, Kyle and I are planning a party and I need money to buy invitations." My mother's eyes lit up.

"Today, your father and I drove past that store yo and your friends love to go to!"  
"The Frosty Mart?," I asked. She nodded.  
"There was a help wanted sign in the window. Maybe you can go make some extra bucks there!" I sighed but didn't let my mother see the disappointment on my face.

"Good idea," I replied,"I'll go now!" I grabbed my cellphone from my room and dialed Kyle's number as I headed out again. I had never called him before and for some reason, I felt sorta nervous.

"Hello?," he answered in a grumpy voice. I giggled. His tone suddenly changed,"You got the invitations?" I sighed. I knew he wasn't gonna like what I was about to tell him.


	8. Chapter 8 Frosty Fall

_**Samantha1105 says: (SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT SOOO LONG! I FEEL HORRID FOR DOING THAT! I LEFT YOU GUYS WITH A CLIFF-HANGER AND EVERYTHING...**_**I'm evil for that. _But really, school is getting in the way guys. Mid-terms and all that other junk to study for, you know how it is. Right? Anyways, enough excuses, ON TO THE CHAPTER!)_**

-Chapter 8, Frosty Fall-

"I don't have any money," I sighed into the phone,"So my mom told me to get a job at the Frosty Mart."

"WHAT! NO!," he shouted,"Those two costumed idiots will torture you everyday! They have no lives and spend every minute of the day trying to get me to join their nonsense!"

"It's the only way,"I sighed. He sighed after me.

"I can't let you go through the pain alone," he said,"It's my party too. I'll be at the store in ten minutes." I smiled.

"THANK YOU KYLE!,"I cheered. I never would have thought that he would EVER do anything like this for me,"I love you!"

"Love you more,"he giggled. I rolled my eyes as I hung up, stuffing the phone into my parka pocket. When I got into the store, the little chime went off as the doors closed. Lenny looked up from the register and smiled at me. I waved at him, walking over to the counter.

"Hello Lenny!," I greeted.  
"Hello Rima," he replied,"What brings you to the Frosty Mart?"  
"Your help wanted sign, I would like to apply for a job here." Lenny's eyes sparkled. A smirk appeared on his face as he rushed to give me an application. I gave him a confused look. He turned to me with a toothy smile.

"We've never had a _female _employee working here before," he explained.  
"_We_?," I asked,"Aren't you the only one who works here?" He shook his head.  
"Nope," he replied,"Another guys works here, he he's always late...or never shows up at all." I noticed he mumbled the end part in a bit of anger, but I shook it off and decided not to ask why. He handed me a pen. I leaned over the counter as I filled in my information. As I did, the door chime went off again. I looked over at the door and saw Kyle walking towards me, oddly with a smile on his face.

"Hello again love," he smiled. Slowly, he turned his attention to the man behind the counter, working the courage to ask what he was about to ask.

"Is there still any space for me to work in this horrid establishment?"

"Yup," Lenny frowned knowing how Kyle felt. He handed him an application. Kyle stood beside me and wrote. His handwriting was WAAAAAY neater than mine. I covered my paper in embarrassment. When we finished filling out the forms, Lenny stamped our papers with stamps that read: **APPROVED**. He printed out our schedules and gave us the job uniform. I frowned at the hat we had to wear.

"Do I really have to wear this?," I asked. Lenny nodded.  
"Unless you want to be the bathroom janitor," he suggested. I quickly put the hat on my head, cuz I've seen that bathroom and it's NOT pretty! I restocked the shelves while Kyle stood at the register and organized the money. A large man walked into the store wearing a black coat and a super hero T-shirt. He looked over at Kyle and smiled.

"I had like, no idea you worked here dude!," he shouted. Kyle shrugged.

"Well, I do,"he replied,"What does it matter to you? Aren't you friends of Fanboy and Chum Chum?"

"Well yeah, but since you work here, does that mean I get a discount?,"he asked. Kyle shook his head.

"No Oz, you don't,"he groaned. Oz frowned.

"Well, that sucks,"he said. He turned his attention to the isles and his eyes fell on me. He gasped.

"WHOA! YOU LOOK LIKE LUCKY LAD FROM ISSUE 48 OF MAN ARCTICA!,"he shouted. I jumped.  
"Wha-what?," I gulped. He got down on his hands and knees and bowed down repeatedly.  
"I worship the way you used our Lucky Lasso to tie up the Global Warmer's minions!,"he continued. I hid behind a box of Krispie Krunchies I was holding. Lenny walked in from the back closet and saw the scene.

"OZ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?,"he yelled,"Get what you want and GO!" Oz pulled himself off the floor and wrinkled his nose towards Lenny.  
"Gosh, harsh dude,"he mumbled. He walked around the store and grabbed a huge load of food. Then, he dumped it all on the counter. Kyle sighed and went through the list of items and questions Oz had for everything he scanned.

"Uh...the total reads $28.50,"Kyle announced. Oz dropped a bag of quarters on the counter. Kyle balled his fists up. "Do you expect me to count all this change?,"he growled. Oz sipped his drink.  
"Duh," he replied,"Lenny always does it, so you've gotta do it too." I ran to the register before Kyle could explode.  
"Maybe I should help you with this,"I suggested. Oz giggled.  
"Lucky Lad for sure!,"he whispered. Kyle and I sighed and counted the quarters.

* * *

After work, I walked home at about eight o' clock. It was dark and lightly snowing. The street lights made the falling snow glitter. I enjoyed the quiet and the crunching sound of snow as I walked. I saw someone walking towards me, but I couldn't really see. Then, my vision became clear. It was Fanboy, walking all by himself, alone. He had on a fuzzy hat and a coat, but still wore his costume underneath. He glanced at me, then turned away with his head down. I said nothing to him and continued to walk. A few minutes later, I heard the sound of rapid footsteps behind me. I turned around and was tackled. Closing my eyes tightly, I fell into the snow, landing on my back. I looked up and saw Fanboy over me.

"I'M SOO SORRY!,"he cried,"I'M SORRY I WAS A BAD FRIEND AND I'M SORRY I TOLD YOUR SECRET TO YO, BUT SHE FORCED IT OUT OF ME, RIMA! SHE DID!" I sat up, still on the floor and hugged him to try and calm him down. His breathing was uneven and he was crying hard. I stood up an helped him up too. His nose was running and his face was flushed with tears. I flinched at the sight, but handed him a tissue from my coat pocket.

"Why don't you come over to my house?,"I asked. His eyes lit up.

"REALLY? YOUR HOUSE?,"he asked. I nodded.  
"Why not?,"I replied,"I'll make us some tea. Or hot chocolate if you'd rather that." I grabbed his hand and walked him to my house. He giggled all the way there, most likley because we were holding hands. At the front door, there was a small, brown package.  
"Who's it from?," Fanboy asked. I shrugged and picked it up before I entered the house. I pointed to the coat rack. "Hang your stuff there,"I told him. He nodded and followed me to the kitchen.

"Hey, where's Chum Chum,"I asked as I took out supplies to start cooking with. He frowned.

"Away over the break,"he replied,"He went to visit his cousin, Muck Muck." I patted him on the back.

"It's okay,"I told him,"He'll be back soon. You can come over when you want in the mean time." He blushed.  
"Your so kind,"he smiled. I smiled back. I actually missed talking with Fanboy. He was that person I could just, goof off with. That person I could just joke around with. And who couldn't forgive a boy with a bucked-tooth smile? I turned my attention to the bubbling pots on the stove. I poured one cup of tea and one cup of hot chocolate.

"Tea or Cocoa?,"I asked. He pointed to the mug with the hot chocolate. Before he could pick it up, I threw in some marshmellows, sprinkled, and some whipped cream. In my glass of tea, I threw in a candy cane for more of a minty flavor. I handed him his cup. He licked his lips and turned the mug at different angles.

"You sure know how to make a good hot cocoa, Rima!,"he complimented.  
"Thanks,"I replied,"My mom taught me." Fanboy glanced at the package on the counter.  
"What do ya think is in that box?,"he asked. I shrugged.  
"Let's find out,"I replied. We walked into my living room and sat down. I set my tea down on the coffee table and opened the package. Inside was a long, black box. Fanboy stared at it.

"OPEN IT! OPEN IT!,"he shouted. When I did, there was a large silver key on a long silver chain. I pulled it out and admired it. It wasn't an ordinary house or car key, it was larger than that. The teeth on it looked as though it could open a door in the 1800's.

"Where did this come frofm?,"I asked myself. Fanboy smiled an snatched the key from me.

"I bet the key's from Kyle!,"he cheered,"Maybe it's for a magic carpet! Do magic carpet's have key holes?" I shook my head and grabbed the key back.

"It might be from Kyle,"I replied,"But wouldn't he have signed something saying it was from him?" Fanboy shrugged.

"I've never gotten a gift from him." I giggled to myself. Kyle is such a meanie.

"I'll wear it to work tomorrow,"I laughed. Fanboy shot a confused face at me.  
"Work? You have a JOB?"  
"Yeah, just for holiday break."  
"Where at?"  
"The Frosty Mart." Fanboy gulped down his hot chocolate and shot up out of his seat.

"NO WAY!,"he shouted,"THIS IS AWESOME! YOU HAVE THE BEST JOB EVER!"  
"I guess that means Kyle does too."  
"KYLE WORKS THERE TOO?" I tried to calm him down, but he was bouncing off the walls!

"I'v gotta go home!,"he shouted,"I have to call Chum Chum and tell him the news!" He hugged me and zoomed out the door. I headed upstairs with my gift and got ready for bed, laughing as I did it.

* * *

When I woke up, I got washed up and dressed. My mother and father were getting ready for work too, so the house was busy going up and down stairs, It had snowed again last night so my parents left early to avoid traffic. They headed out while I laced up my snow boots. I put on the key necklace and headed out. It was quiet again but I didn't mind. I saw someone on the corner of the sidewalk standing still. Only a trail of breath moved. It sorta looke like Kyle. I quickly ran over to him, pulling the key out from my coat so he could see I was wearing it. But when I got to the corner, it wasen't Kyle at all! It was Sigmund. I slipped while trying to stop my running and fell into him. He smiled as he caught me.

"Rima, darling,"he flirted,"Where are you in a hurry to?"

"None of you buisness!,"I replied. I pushed him away. He looked down at the key as it caught the light.

"Your wearing it!,"he smiled. I looked down at it.  
"What does it matter to you?" He laughed at my question.  
"It matters quite alot,"he laughed. He did some weird hand jestures and the key glowed. I gasped.

"What are you doing?,"I shouted. He laughed a cold, evil laugh.  
"Rima, my love, you deserve only the best." I suddenly felt a loss of breath. I looked down and saw the key had entered my chest. I wasn't bleeding, yet I still felt the pain. It had stabbed itself through my heart. I couldn't scream. I felt like I was dying. I fell into the deep snow and closed my eyes as I heard Sigmund laugh. He slowly kneeled down and tugged hard at the key. I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9 Not the Heaven I Expected

-Chapter 9, Not the Heaven I Expected-

I woke up in a lab. Not the heaven I expected. I was sorta low tech and had alot of bubbling chemicals. I was in a cage that was large enough for me to only sit up in. I couldn't stand if I tried. From watching crime shows with my mother, I knew not to make a sound. I tried to open the cage door, but it was locked. I searched my pocket for my cell phone. It was still there! I dialed 911 quickly.

"_I'm sorry, but the number you have dialed is not in service at the time. Please hang up and try again, or dial 611 for assistance. Thank you. Goodbye_."

"HOW IS 911 NOT IN SERVICE?,"I thought to myself._ Sigmund_. He was too smart. He must have messed with my phone. I stuffed it back into my pocket and whimpered quietly, letting the tears escape my eyes. I heard the door swing open and slam closed. My eyes grew in fear. I swatted the tears from my face and played dead, not allowing myself to breath. I slightly opened my eyes and saw Sigmund standing over the cage with a smirk on his face. I quickly closed my eye. He giggled.

"I know your awake Rima,"he whispered. I continued to play dead. He opened the side of the cage.  
"Your free to go,"he added. I knew it was a trap and didn't bother to get up. He stepped away from the cage.  
"Any day now, love,"he said. My eyes shot open. I didn't want them to, but they did. As though I wasn't in control.

"Good evening,"he greeted. He did more of those hand motions and controlled me to crawl out of the cage and stand up.

"What's going on?,"I yelled.

"If you won't love me, I suppose I'll help you out a little,"he replied. He walked towards me and held me by my waist. I couldn't push him away. I couldn't move at all. This wasn't heaven at all, this was pure hell. He just stood there and stared at me. And I was forced to stand there, frozen.

"Why are you doing this to me?,"I asked,"What did I ever do to you?"

"You've done nothing wrong,"he laughed,"I just simply wanted to get to know you. You may grow to _love_ me."

"Your just making things worse,"I said,"Your making me hate you more than I already do."

"_Hate_ can turn to _love_," he replied.

"I WANT YOU DEAD! I WANT YOU TO DIE COLD AND ALONE SIGMUND! I WANT YOU TO DIE A SLOW, PAINFUL, MERCY LESS DEATH!" I don't know where that came from, but I know I meant it. He grabbed my shoulder, digging his nails into them.

"Your going to wish you never said that,"he growled. He dragged me out of the room, into a hallway. It sorta looked like an old fashioned school, but no one was there. He pushed me outside in the dark. It was cold and raining hard. I looked around and noticed the area was set up like a campus. Outside, the building had the letters "M" and "A" on the door. I knew where I was, but I didn't know how to get home from here. _What bus do I take home from Milkweed Academy? Do they even have buses?_

He left me alone outside and stormed back into the building. I quickly stood up. What was he gonna do? A few seconds later, he came back outside with a girl. I hid behind a bush. I couldn't hear what they were saying to each other, but I wasn't going to stick around. I ran, making sure my footsteps didn't make a sound when they hit the ground. There was an open field of grass that was bare and empty with nowhere to hide, but I ran easily with nothing in my way. That's when something bizzar happened, I tripped over a small log and went flying. It wasn't there before. I knew I had gotten caught.

I hit the ground hard and grabbed onto my leg. It was bleeding alot and stang like CRAZY! There were splinters stuck in it that were sticking out and it felt broken. Sigmund made his way over to me and laughed loudly at my state.

"What were you trying to do, Rima?," he laughed. He dragged me to my feet and looked down at my leg.  
"Oh my, look what you've done to yourself."

"Why are you doing this to me?,"I cried. I really didn't want to cry infront of him, but I was in soo much pain and I was...afraid. He patted me on my head and let it rest on his chest.

"Darling, don't weep. If you want to go home, you can!" I looked up at him. I knew it couldn't be that simple and easy. He wanted something.

"How? How do I leave?"

"I'll take you home, if you do something for me."

"WHAT IS IT? I'LL DO ANYTHING!" His eyes grew.

"_Anything_ Rima?"

"YES! PLEASE! I just want to go home!" He smiled devilishly.

"When we get back, you have to leave Kyle and tell him your with me now."

"WHAT! Sigmund please. Don't make me do-"

"Do you want to go home or not?" I looked down at my leg. I couldn't feel it anymore. I looked back up at Sigmund and sighed.

"Yes. I do want to go home." He smiled at me.

"Then we have a deal?" I nodded. With a flash, I was on a sidewalk and my leg was healed, no trace of blood at all. We were infront of Kyle's house and Sigmund stood infront of me. He rang the doorbell. My eyes grew. I had no idea he would be here and that I would have to hurt Kyle soo soon. He answered the door and ran to me, warmly giving me a tight hug.

"WHERE WERE YOU?," he asked me,"Rima, I was soo worried." Tears fell from my eyes.

"I'm sorry,"I whimpered,"I-"

"Nothing to worry about. As long as your here now," he replied.

"No, you don't understand," I weeped. He gave me a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" Sigmund shot me a bad look.

"I...I can't be with you anymore Kyle."

"Huh? Rima, what are you-"

"I'M WITH SIGMUND NOW! SIGMUND'S MY BOYFRIEND NOW! I'M SORRY!,"I spat out. He stared at me with an expression I can't describe. Sick, sad, angry but mostly confused. He looked as though he knew something wasn't right. Sigmund intruded and tried to grab my hand. I didn't let him. I stuffed my hands into my parka. He ignored me.

"Looks like she's taken in interest in me,"he told Kyle,"What can I say?" Kyle's eyes swelled up. Mine did too. He stared at me before slamming the door in my face. I broke down in tears.

"Why? Why would you do this?," I choked. Sigmund laughed. I looked up at him but he had vanished. I wanted soo badly to knock on Kyle's door and tell him that I loved him and what Sigmund had done, but for some reason, I knew he wouldn't want to hear anything I had to say. So I dragged myself home. Once inside, I fell to the floor. I was home alone, so I cried loudly, not caring if it echoed down the halls.

"Kyle has every right to be mad at me!," I sobbed,"I'm so stupid! why did I even listen to Sigmund? I'm soo selfish! I only thought about myself! I'm such a damn fool!" I ran upstairs and grabbed the portrait I had painted. It was finished and perfect, but I couldn't bare to look at it. I threw my scarf over my shoulder and ran out without closing the door. To my surprise, Kyle was standing infront of my door with a shocked look on his face. He dropped the box he was holding and stared at me. Tears stained my face.

"Kyle, I-"

"I-I heard what you were saying. Rima, what happened to you today?" The crying started up again.

"You wouldn't believe me!,"I cried,"The cuts and bruises are gone! He made them disappear!" Even though they were gone, I still felt a huge pain in my chest. My heart was broken. I hid my face behind my hands and my hair and cried. To my surprise, he held me in his arms. I looked up at him with confusion written all over my face.

"Don't you think I'm selfish? I was a total jerk!" He stared down at me. And giggled.

"Rima, I know you don't like Sigmund."

"But what about when you-" He grabbed on tightly to my shoulders. He shook me as he spoke.

"LISTEN TO ME!,"he shouted,"I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT SIGMUND DID!" He noticed his tone and softened up a bit.  
"Rima, truly and dearly with all my heart. I promise you to death that what I'm saying should not be taken lightly," he sighed,"You, you just fit with me. I don't understand how, but you do. There is just something about you very precence that makes me...makes me better that I could ever be. I know I may be dreadfully out of character, but I don't want you to feel guilty about anything that Sigmund might have done. Rima, I love you so such that it hurts. You'll never understand to the fullest." I stared at him, taking in everything he said. I dropped the portrait to my side and kissed him. He kissed me back. A few kids from our school walked by and gasped at our display, but we didn't move an inch.

I heard Yo cheering ans saying,"I KNEW IT!" Kyle pulled away slowly from me. We stared at eachother before he turned to Yo.

"GO AWAY!,"he shouted, totally back in character. Yo placed her hands on her hips.

"Your the ones outside in the open!,"she shouted back,"Get a room next time!" She laughed with her friends as they walked away, making kissing sounds all the way down the street. Kyle blushed. A cold wind blew and snow continued to fall. I picked up my portrait and the box Kyle dropped and lead him inside. Once the door was closed and locked, I handed Kyle the box he dropped. He took it in his hands and let it drop to the floor again. I looked down at it.

"Forget the box,"he said to me. He gently kissed me again. The front door swung open and my parents Fanboy, and Chum Chum stopped when they saw Kyle and I. They were holding grocery bags and dropped them at the same time, well except for Chum Chum.

"I have a carton of eggs in here, I can't drop it!,"he giggled. Kyle jumped away from me quickly and blushed. My mother cleared her throut.

"Uh...we got the supplies for your holiday party,"she choked. Fanboy and Chum Chum giggled with each other.

"They were _kissing_ again,"they whispered between giggles. I picked up a few of the bags.

"Thanks mom and dad,"I smiled. They smiled back. My father glanced at Kyle. Kyle's eyes grew in panic. I shoved my father.

"Cut it out!," I whispered to him. He winked at me.

"I'm just playing around Rima,"he laughed.

* * *

Kids from our class filled my living room. They danced, talked and ate the food my mother had prepared. Everyone was having a great time. I sat down and watched everyone. Once in a while, I heard Yo going around telling people what she had saw earlier and her friends backed her up, but I didn't let that ruin the party. I thought of it being better that everyone knew about me and Kyle than keeping it an obvious secret. Fanboy sat next to me, sipping hot cocoa.

"I had NO idea Mr. Mufflin was such an awesome DJ!,"he said to me. I shrugged.

"Neither did I,"I replied,"He heard about the party and offered to be the DJ. As long as my mother payed him in snacks and coffee." We laughed. In the middle of the living room, kids cheered for Chum Chum as he did his money dance, waving a dollar in the air. Fanboy grunted.

"HEY! YOUR DOING IT WITHOUT ME!,"he shouted, pushing his way through the crowd. I laughed. Over by my parent's bar, kids were shouting orders at Kyle faster that he could make one. At one point, he burnt himself when a bit of hot chocolate spilt on his hand.

"EVERYONE WAIT A SECOND! QUIT SHOUTING! I CAN'T HEAR WHAT YOU WANT!,"he yelled. I decided to get up and help him.

"Can everyone form a straight line please?,"I asked. The kids quickly pushed themselves into a line. Kyle looked at me.

"Why didn't I do that?,"he asked himself.

"Cuz you have a bad temper,"I replied.

"I do NOT!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"NO I DON'T!" We laughed and gave kids what they wanted. Tea, cocoa, punch, or water. Soon, the line was gone and the kids were back in the middle of the living room dancing. I was never much of a dancer so I stood behind the bar and watched with Kyle. We smiled at our successful party. Yo walked up to the counter and grinned.

"Sooo...,"she started,"This _is_ a holiday party, _right_?" We nodded. She continued."So if I put a misletoe next to anyone here, they would have to kiss, _right_?" I could see where this was going. She had a trick up her sleeve.

"Yeah, I guess,"I answered. I ran to the dance floor and grabbed Fanboy as Yo pulled it out of her pocket. She closed her eyes and dangled it in the air over the bar. I pushed Fanboy behind it and pulled Kyle away. When Yo opened her eyes, Fanboy stood infront of her behind the bar. Kyle laughed. Fanboy didn't.

"WHAT! I HAVE TO KISS HIM? WHERE DID RIMA AND KYLE GO?," Yo cried. We giggled behind her.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! NO WAY!,"Fanboy yelled. I stood next to Yo.

"This _is_ a holiday party, _right_?,"I whispered to her. She frowned. When the kids at the party realized what was going on, all eyes were on the bar. Kyle walked up to me.

"Genius,"he laughed next to me,"Pure genius."

* * *

**_Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed my story! I can't believe this one is over but I decided to write a series of these. I already wrote out the next story in my notebook, so look out for the sequel called,"A Girl, A Wizard and A Drink". Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and special thanks to the people who added me to their favorite authors list! That was too sweet! I 3 You Guys! I can't thank you enough!_**

**_ ~Samantha1105 & Sandra1105_**


End file.
